A Confederate in Satsuma
by DeathscytheVII
Summary: A disgraced general and an ambitious warlord seek victory in a Japan torn between two ways of life and two ways of war. A Shogun 2: Fall of the Samurai fic
1. Chapter 1

**A Confederate in Satsuma**

_"Strangers have come to our shores. They bring weapons of smoke and fire, weapons that kill without honor, without skill. But even so, these foreigners and their guns could give a man power and victory. And victory wipes away all dishonor._**_" _**

_-Anonymous_

_"I first set foot in the land of the rising sun. To my surprise, Japan is not a completely primitive land, factories darken the sky, just like back home. Change is already bringing new cruelties. Resentment of the Shogunate grows by the day, the Emperor's men gather new allies to seize control of the country. Foreigners sell guns to all sides and foreigners like me teach them how to use them. This place is like a powder keg, guess i found myself a new civil war." _

_- General James Longstreet, 1867_

* * *

**Higo plains, Kyushu, March 1867**

A soothing twilight descended upon the plains of Higo Valley. It was an unusually hot day that was slowly giving way to the chilling winds of dusk, blowing leaves and dust across the peaceful fields. The burning sun was fading, descending into an ominous orange as it settled past the hills. The gods had smiled upon the lands of Kyushu this season, as it had been a good harvest, yielding a bounty that had occupied the farmers all day. He watched for hours as they harvested in their orchards and rice fields, before they settled comfortably in their shelters after a long day's work. It had been thus for centuries, the farmers and peasants toiling the soil. How many families, how many generations had lived off the bounty of this same patch of land? Despite the fast paced changes that many proclaimed were coming to the empire, some things would never change. Farmers would still be needed to till the land, and samurai would still be needed to fight for the honor of the emperor. He took comfort in that, breathing in the fresh spring air. There would always be a quality of this land that would never change, a touch of the eternal, a perfect harmony.

He carefully reined in his horse as he crossed the Orchard, to his delight, the Sakura blossoms were in full bloom, bathing the field in an opulent pink and white. He silently gave thanks to the gods, for allowing him to enjoy this one moment, this brief period of peace before the killing began again. It was a good sign, and he was glad in his decision to spare this countryside of the ravages of war. His men were under strict orders to restrain themselves, to not loot and prepare themselves for the upcoming battle. After all, this region had once belonged to their allies, the Kumamoto, who stood with his clan against the machinations of the vile Shogunate faction in Kyoto. It was unfortunate that these peasants were born serving the needs of a treacherous and cowardly lord. Unfortunate, yes, but he would not condemn them for it. What was it that Sun Tzu said?

_In the practical art of war, the best thing of all is to take the enemy's country whole and intact; to shatter and destroy it is not so good. _Good advice, he thought.

He reined in past the orchard, being careful to avoid the main body of the camp, where thousands of Satsuma troops resided. As the afternoon turned to dusk, the entire plains seemed to light up as hundreds of campfires flickered in the valley floor. Soldiers talked, laughed and sung as they enjoyed a rare break in their march. Mixed in along with the sounds of men were the smells of gunpowder grease, sweat, latrines and cooked meat. All of it coming together to form a perfect cacophony of an army on the march. Some of it would have seemed familiar to samurai of centuries past. Blacksmiths sharpening the katanas of the warriors and Armourers mending broken chestplates. But there were also new sights to see, peasant levies, men who barely had any responsibilities in the past beyond farming, were busy dismantling and cleaning their rifles. A new deadly weapon that was imported from the _Gai-jin_ foreigners from across the sea. Not just that, but they had their own officers as well. Loud mouthed and uncouth barbarians who were little more than uncouth merchants. Yet, they served their purpose well enough, and in the end, their presence would be tolerated.

He smirked as he remembered the advice of the senile fools back in Kyoto. The _Sonnoi-joi_ faction of the court would never stand for this, _"Revere the emperor, expel all barbarians"._ Even at the price of their knowledge. He chuckled at the thought. When the Shogunate forces come with their own rifles, their own modern guns and cannon. Let's see those fools try and fight them with their spears. It was distasteful, yes, but it provided them with a chance for victory. And against the numerous armies of the Tokugawa, the presence of these foreigners was a small price to pay. Like his predecessor, the wise Shimazu Nariakia, Lord Hisamitsu found himself enthralled with the western barbarians and their weaponry, going even a step further, employing foreigners to train his armies.

He wondered, at this moment, where the Kumamoto army was. Whether they were doing the same preparations as them. Word had arrived to him in Hyuga that while they were dispatching their enemies to the East, the Nobeoka Domain, that the Kumamoto had taken the opportunity to abandon the imperial cause, and that they had mobilized their army on a southward march to the Satsuma domains, hoping to catch them off guard. The enemy had truly underestimated them, and within a week, he had reunited his force with that of Saigo marching north from the Capital at Kagoshima. Alone they would be crushed, but united, they stood a chance. Lord Kumamoto however, was not deterred. His army was marching south, and marching fast. By tomorrow, the fires of their eight thousand troops would be seen not ten miles from here. And they would be ready. He looked at the tents of his own army, no more than five thousand. He wished he could have given them more rest, for they had marched over twenty _ri (fifty miles) _in the killing heat to make it here, to this field. But fate saw otherwise, and he had already lost hundreds from heatstroke and exhaustion. But it had to be done, if they had to be united. Together, they had five thousand. Against eight thouand.

"Saigo-sama!" The troops around him cheered as he passed. Samurai bowing while the levies did as well, but followed through with a thunderous cheer as they roared the name like a charm. "Shimazu-sama!"

"They are lively today are they not Takanaga?" Shimazu Hisamitsu, Daimyo of the Satsuma domain, remarked casually as he trotted his horse by the general. A venerated and respected samurai of 47 years, Lord Hisamitsu was well known throughout the realm for his integrity and wisdom. He was wary of Saito Takamori at first, a retainer who had been passed down from his brother the late Lord Nariakia, but Saigo, whom he addressed as "Takanaga", had proven himself a loyal and faithful servant of the domain. He would get his chance yet.

"They will need their strength for tomorrow." General Saigo frowned as he passed by the display. There should be no rejoicing in doing one's duty to his liege lord, at least, not until ultimate victory had been achieved.

"Better to keep the men's spirits up. I am amazed they are so full of energy after your march. When our children hear tales of it, they will compare it to tales of Lord Hideoyoshi's great forced march from Takamatsu to Kyoto."

"You honor me with your praise my lord." Takanaga bowed his head. "But Lord Hideoyoshi and his men covered thirty _Ri_ however, ours was merely twenty."

"True, but nonetheless you will find that the battle we fight will have just as great consequence. Once we defeat Kumamoto, the Oka and Saga will be forced to recognize our supremacy on Kyushu." Word had come through from Kyoto, that the great clan that had opposed the Tokuagawa Shogunate on the mainland, the Choshu, had been defeated by the Shogunate's punitive expedition. The Choshu had overextended themselves, choosing to bombard the barbarian ships passing by Shimonoseki straights without warning or provocation. The Shogunate, not satisfied with seeing their authority challenged, had sent a modernized force to the province, devastating it.

With no main army on the central islands to oppose him, the Tokugawa Shogunate was free to concentrate his efforts on Shinkoku and Kyushu. Already the Tosa were sending messengers to Satsuma, warning of treachery, and soon enough, word of Lord Kumamoto and his defection spread through the island. The Satsuma main army had been stationed at Hyuga at that time, ready to repel an attack by the Oka, but a hastily arranged truce was enough to allow Lord Shimazu to shift his main armies together to meet. Now, they were invading Higa, the home province of the Kumamoto clan.

"I did not think it would come to this." Lord Shimazu remarked softly. "We were brothers once, now we will be forced to kill them. It has to be Karma, neh?" He chuckled.

"Karma." Takanaga nodded quietly. "It was his fate to die with the defeated than lead our empire into the future. We will make it a reality."

_He is a true warrior._ Hisamitsu thought. _We are outnumbered two to one and he thinks victory is all but certain. By the gods, we will make it happen._

"Tomorrow, I want you to command the left wing. I will oversee the deployment of our right hand regiments."`

"Sire, I would be honored."

"It will be tough fighting Takanaga, you will be facing at least three times your number. We are blessed that we have been able to secure this ground. The lake will anchor our right flank and save us from being engulfed." He gripped the shoulder plate of the general tightly. "Prepare well General, I want our men at their best when the enemy does arrive."

"They will be my lord, I already have one of the _Gai-jin_ looking after him. He seems to get the best results."

* * *

"ALRIGHT YOU SLANTY-EYED BASTARDS! STAND UP STRAIGHT OR I WILL PERSONALLY RAM YOUR BAYONETS UP YOUR SORRY ASSES! ATTEN...SHUN!"

General James Longstreet, 'Pete', as he was known by his friends and comrades, raised an eyebrow as one of his sergeants cursed the orders, having lost patience long ago. The Japanese translators echoed his commands in Japanese, and he suspected it was word for word too. The levy infantry in their baggy blue uniforms quickly snapped to, and quite smartly too. Evidence of the weeks of intensive training he had put them through.

The sergeant, an irishman in a red uniform of a British marine, saluted Longstreet smartly.

"Just getting myself use to the language sir."

"Carry on sergeant." Pete returned the salute, quietly trotting his horse to inspect the newly trained regiment. The General was in his late forties, strongly built, but his face was weathered and tanned by years of hard campaigning.

It had been months since he had arrived in the land of the Rising Sun_. Nippon._ A burnt out has-been of a General given a second chance. A second chance at what, even he wasn't sure himself. He tried to settle down with Louise after the war, even purchasing a home in New Orleans and starting his own business. That however, quickly fell apart, and his family found themselves down hard on luck in the wake ofthe reconstruction. He didn't receive any money from the army pensions, as he had abandoned his old army for the Confederate cause, and he had no right of citizenship. It didn't help either that he had been personally denied by the President of the United States, despite the endorsement by his friend General Grant, to pardon him and restore his citizenship.

_"There are three persons of the South who can never receive amnesty: Mr. Davis, General Lee, and yourself. You have given the Union cause too much trouble."_

That did it, and down on luck and with no money for his family. Pete was surprised to find destiny had other ideas for him. Lord Richard Lyons, the British ambassador to the States, had called on him while he was in Washington D.C to join the British service as a military advisor, upon a recommendation by his friend Colonel Fremantle. Apparently the British were in need of military advisors, and seeing that America had a recent crop of experienced out-of-work professionals, they would be useful in British employment. The job promised a significant salary, as well as living expenses covered for depending on where he was shipped overseas. It took him days to consult with his family, but ultimately, with no future left in his home country for him, and no other means of providing for his family, He took it the offer. Travel would do him good, especially if it meant having to avoid seeing what his home had become following the war. Not only were the radical reconstructionists intent on demonizing everyone who fought for the Confederacy, but he had also left a lot of comrades back in America, some having shunned him for turning his back on his country, but a fair share were just dead. Buried somewhere in the endless fields of Pennsylvannia, Maryland and Virginia.

He had been contracted to help with the training of the Imperial Satsuma army by the British, knowing full well that the other armies they were fighting were probably being trained by German, and French specialists. He would make sure these men were ready when they do come face to face with their enemies.

It was another irony in his life already beset with ironies. Once again, he was training another army in the midst of another Civil War. Granted, it was a more painful process than back home. With the language barrier, it had taken him weeks alone just to show the Japanese peasant levies how to use the Enfield minié rifles that had been brought in from abroad. It was worse than the fresh recruits back home, making them start with unloaded rifles to avoid them shooting their own faces off. But the training was starting to pay off, and now, seeing the levies firing in their formations gave him haunted images of what it was back home. On the fields of Antietam...of Gettysburg.

"Fire by Batallion...ready. aim...FIRE!"

The entire levy line exploded in flame as they fired a volley of live ammunition rounds, peppering the targets with a storm of bullets. A fair number of shots however, whistled high, a common mistake amongst trainees.

"I want you to press onto the men, Fire low! We don`t want to be wasting Lord Shimazu`s powder do we?"

The front ranks chuckled as this was translated, but quickly silenced as Longstreet gave them a disapproving glare.

"The problem, Longstreet_-san_, is that they are peasants. They never had this kind of responsibilty or power before." Captain Takeda Ori, his translator and aide-de-camp of General Saigo Takamori remarked casually as he shouted for the sergeants to restore order. They called him "_Taisho-san", _the general, sometimes, if they found his name hard to pronounce.

"About time they did," Pete replied, "If we are to have any chance against the enemy army." He watched again as the levies began the process of reloading their rifles. The quickest in the front ranks were able to achieve this in under a minute.

"Taisho Longstreet, Lord Shimazu wishes to inform you Longstreet-san, that he seeks your council at the hour of the dragon."

"The what hour?" Longstreet replied back in confusion.

Takeda smiled politely, patiently explaining the nuances and expectations to his host officer, which were part of his orders by Lord Hitsamitsu. "Six o`clock in the morning, sir."

"Well then, give Lord Shimazu my compliments, I would be honored to meet him at his prescribed hour then." Pete replied politely. It had taken him weeks to get used to the exchange in this country, and even now, he felt himself slow to pick it up.

"Of course Taisho-san." Takeda bowed slightly.

"Where did you learn your English from by the way?" Pete asked in complete curiousity.

"I was assigned to work with the British Legation in Namamugi for the last few years." The captain remarked. "Jolly good neh?"

"You are full of surprises Captain" Longstreet remarked, he then took the opportunity to point to the levy regiments gathering on the parade ground.

"Does the regiment have a flag?" Pete asked.

"No, sir." The captain replied.

"Fix that. They need a flag. A regiment without one, you might as well not have a soul in your army. The men need something to fight for."

"The emperor is all they need when it comes to having a cause to fight for, but I will pass on your recommendation to Lord Hitsamitsu."

"Please do." Longstreet said politely, "And thank you. And tell Lord Hitsamitsu I will see him at his appointed hour."

Captain Takeda bowed, before trotting his horse to the general direction of camp. Dismounting, Pete took the opportunity to watch the men train, thinking back to the old times. Memories of a time long past. _It almost feels like the nights before, when the men would sing and chat, just like old times, right before a big battle..._how many of them would be alive by the end of the week? He wondered.

* * *

**Glossary:**

_Ri - japanese unit of measurement for distance - 1 mile = 0.4 ri_

_Gaijin - Foreigner_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Battle of Higo Plains, March 1867**

_Cold steel pierces flesh..._

_a moment of clarity..._

_death is not the end..._

_-Japanese death poem  
_

* * *

The Kumamoto army had arrived at dawn, and it was hard to miss the campfires that spread amongst the valley floor, denoted by the small pillars of smoke twisting into the orange sky. The men of Satsuma were anxious at having their first crack at the Shogunate troops, many of the levies were nervously giving their minie rifles a final check, while blood thirsty samurai in full armor, Yari Dachi, sharpened their swords and spears in anticipation. Officers were ordering the men into positions, two battalions of line infantry, the closest thing Satsuma had to professional western trained troops, were marching out to deploy in column. Their dark blue uniforms reminding Longstreet of the Union troops he faced time and time again, and at one point, commanded. The dark blue flag with white cross insignia of the Satsuma domain flew high above each of the formations, while the spear levies and sword and spear samurai wore their own standards at their backs, so that it looked like a wave of flags fluttering in the breeze. It made for an amazing sight, swordsmen and spear levies that would have served centuries ago, mixed in with rifle-armed peasant levies and professional line infantry. It served as a reminder that this army was very much like the country itself. With one foot in the past, the other in the future. Hell of a way to fight this war.

Longstreet gave a nod to the officers and NCOs as they passed. The two line regiments were the only ones in the army manned by white NCOs. While the vast majority of the army were still being led by the Daimyo's bannermen, who did nothing to hide their resentful glares as they passed him by. The men in the ranks, the levies and line infantry however, recognized him from the weeks of training on the parade grounds. A few even bowed their heads slightly as they passed, which gave Longstreet uncomfortable memories.

No. Don't get attached to them. He thought. It won't end well. It never does. As for some of the samurai, those who weren't peasants. He understood their hostility, didn't blame them. He was told that for centuries, fighting was the exclusive occupation of these men, these Samurai. And now, here he was. Training them in the use of modern rifles and introducing line regiments conscripted from peasants, making them obsolete. He didn't blame them, but he didn't let it bother him either. Compared to the hostility he faced from back home, against not just the reconstructionists but also his own comrades, it was like a walk in the park. He was here to be a professional and get paid handsomely doing it as well.

"A good morning to you General Longstreet." A British officer, an atheletic middle-aged man with a clean shaven chin, saluted to Pete as he passed by him in camp. With the alignment of the Shogunate with French and German interests, it was only natural that the British reached out to the Imperialists. Seth Patrick was one of these, brought on to help the Imperialist domains modernize their army.

"A fine day for whipping some rebels is it not? Seth chuckled politely, allowing himself the little inside joke. Though officially allied with the emperor, the Satsuma made no secret of their intention to oppose the ruling Shogun.

"Yes, it seems I have a talent for it." Pete casually reached into his pocket for a cigar, extending it to the British officer. It was an old habit of his from his army days. One that he had no intention of kicking off. It brought him a brief moment of relaxation during the chaos of war.

Seth obliged, lighting one himself.

"How is the training going?" Longstreet queried, having heard the Seth was charged with training gun crews in the newly purchased Parrott guns that had just been unloaded off Kagoshima. Three batteries, enough to arm a small army.

"Well enough." Seth replied. "The natives seem to have a grasp of the fundamentals, it's a shame we couldn't deploy any today."

"By the time you drag those guns here this issue would have been settled." Longstreet offered. "I think you'll get your chance yet."

"Perhaps, maybe this whole thing will end tomorrow when the Shogun agrees to deal with us fairly, instead of giving favored nation status to those damned frogs and krauts."

That made Longstreet raise an eyebrow. "I'd imagine Lord Shimazu would have issue with that.

The officer merely shrugged at this rebuke. "The British Empire deals fairly with all parties. We have no permanent enemies, just permanent interests."

"No permanent friends either." Longstreet remarked casually.

"At the top, you find very few true friends." Seth replied, blowing smoke rings with his cigar before casually tossing it aside, "At the very least we can count on your hospitality General Longstreet." The British colonel allowed himself a slight smirk, noticing that Captain Takeda was approaching on his horse. "In any case, it seems the mighty Lord Satsuma has dealt me the glorious duty of overseeing the rearguard regiments. It has been a pleasure and an honor to finally meet you sir. I wish you the joys of the day." Seth saluted.

"Take care of yourself colonel." Pete returned it, before bringing his attention to Takeda as Colonel Patrick fell in with his own regiment. Despite the doubts he harboured with these peasant soldiers, they at least had no illusions about what was in store for them, compared to the volunteers back home. They were like little boys, too caught up in the color, the pageantry, and the glory of war, only to discover what it really meant in the trenches, the mud, and the bloodshed.

"Taisho Longstreet-san. Good morning." Takeda bowed low in the saddle, respectfully.

"I suppose Lord Shimazu is waiting on me?"

The captain nodded, dismounting as he led Pete towards the command tent of the Satsuma army.

* * *

Lord Shimazu Hisamitsu, Daiymo of the Satsuma domain, the most wealthy and populous of Kyushu island, watched with interest as the formations were laid out in front of him on the map. He took a small sip of tea, a small comfort during the campaign that he had come to enjoy. His retainers sat quietly in front of him, all dressed in traditional samurai armor. His own guards, an elite samurai unit armed with traditional katanas, stood stoically at the edges of the room.

"Sire." A messenger popped through the canvas of the tent, bowing low in apology at having disturbed his Daimyo. "My apologies, but you've ordered me to inform you when the Gai-Jin general is here."

General Saigo, himself in jet black samurai armor of the Katana Kachi corps, grunted slightly as he heard this. His distaste for foreigners was well known, having been an early devotee to _sonnoi-joi._ In his youth he dreamed of the day when the foreigners, the Christians, traders, diplomats, all of them would be expelled from the country. It sickened him, the empire was being defiled by the foreign contagion, and it was only because of his supreme devotion to his liege lord, the previous Satsuma leader Lord Nariakia and his fascination of all things western, and his successor, that he would even tolerate the presence of this Gai Jin.

The General, this... Longstreet, was a stout man, with a heavy beard that reminded Saigo of an unkempt animal. His eyes seemed world weary, as though he had already lived enough for several past lives, and although the man seemed strong enough, it was obvious he was carrying many burdens. He watched uneasily as Lord Daimyo Hisamitsu gestured for the foreigner to kneel down with the rest of his retainers. The captain, the man known as Takeda, bowed low, before joining the barbarian as his translator.

"Sire." Saigo whispered to his master as he knelt behind him. "I urge you to be cautious towards this man. Who knows what falsehoods the _Ingerish_ will repeat to us, through him."

Shimazu Hitsamitsu nodded as he stroked his chin in contemplation, taking another sip of his tea. Longstreet was agreed upon by both the Daimyo and the British to be as close to a neutral party as can be found. The Americans were known throughout the world for their military prowess in their civil war that had torn their great continent into two, and as far as Satsuma was concerned, they did not have the same grand ambitions over Japan as the British and French did. That alone made them bearable.

Captain Takeda, himself hearing the small talk, sat uneasily as he overheard the exchange, but Lord Hitsamitsu had already ordered him to translate what was relevant.

"Why else is he here sire?" Saigo pressed the charge in a low voice. "But for money and profit, it is not because of duty or loyalty to you, or to the Emperor."

"He is a mercenary." Hisamitsu agreed, a low growl of distaste in his mouth at the word as he gauged his guest. "It is their custom."

"He is shamed in defeat." Saigo said, "Did the _Ingerish_ not say he was part of the rebellion in his homeland. Against their sovereign lord? They should have executed him, or at the very least, have him commit sepukku." Even Saigo however, doubted that the Barbarian would know something as civilized as that.

Lord Hitsamitsu chuckled softly.

"Yet they didn't, and that is our gain. It is always wise to learn from defeat, as it is more instructive than victory. Especially if another man bears the shame of that defeat." Lord Hisamitsu smiled, giving Saigo a few moments to collect his calm, before proceeding with the interview.

Pete Longstreet meanwhile, watched the exchange tersely, knowing full well that they were talking about him, and even more anxious about the fact that the eyes of every retainer in the room were upon him. It was nothing like being in command in the Confederacy, where everything was out in the open, somewhat informal. Not like this enclosed, rigid environment, where everything interaction seemed to be dictated by a set or rules.

"Please be patient Longstreet-san. I will act as your interpreter with Lord Shimazu." Takeda bowed towards Pete. "Please answer only when spoken to, and to no one else."

"Of course." Pete replied patiently, his legs already aching painfully from sitting in the traditional Japanese manner. Even sitting in the saddle for days on end during his campaigning days didn't seem so troublesome!

Captain Takeda bow politely as Pete heard Lord Shimazu ask the first question. "Lord Shimazu asks of your opinion of today's battle. Will we win?"

Longstreet himself, expecting questions on the general welfare of the troops, such as training, found himself caught off guard. He didn't expect to play any part in the war councils. "Will anything I say even be relevant to the Daimyo's decision?"

Takeda translated this almost simultaneously, and Lord Shimazu gave a low growl of the reply.

"It does not matter what you wish sir, simply that Lord Shimazu wishes to know. Please answer the question. directly."

Pete nodded, taking a deep breath. It had been weeks since he met the Daimyo in this formal a setting, and he reminded himself for the thousandth time how differently they did things here.

"I believe there is a chance. Always a fighting chance." Longstreet decided to be more specific. "I believe our riflemen will serve quite well for your majesty. My officers have trained them as hard as any of our recruits back home, and you will find them as good as any."

Lord Shimazu spoke again, and Captain Takeda translated. "Enough to send against French Trained troops?"

Pete quietly contemplated what he meant, and the implication of an eventual showdown with the Shogunate, and shook his head.

"Not yet sire. As of this moment, what you have are still effectively conscripts. If i had to take a guess, i'd say close to eighty percent of our men are considered levies. If you give me three months, i can make them as good as any line infantry."

"So you think my army is not ready?" Takeda translated this from Shimazu.

Pete took a long time to reply, not wanting to give offense. He learned during his time here that this was a dangerous land, where the slightest provocation or insult, intended or otherwise, often left a man dismissedm, or worse, decapitated.

"No sire, but the majority still need training. I have no doubt they can stand toe to toe with the enemy close to our home base, but to ask these men to undertake a campaign of the scale you are describing, we need more time. We have a saying back home: to send untrained men into battle is sending them to their deaths."

Lord Shimazu contemplated this quietly.

"But it would be a good death nonetheless. You think I am throwing my army away? The enemy outnumber us."

"Against the army in front of you sire, I would say we are more than ready." Pete nodded in emphasis, knowing full well the quality of the Shogunal troops in Kyushu were probably not as strong as the ones near the capital. "General Lee used to say the same thing, it is not the big armies that win battles. But the good ones."

As this was translated, Longstreet kept an eye on the Samurai general advising Hisamitsu. The man did little to hide his hostility, and to Pete it looked as though his very presence was causing him to quiver in rage. He wisely ignored it.

As Lord Hitsamitsu heard the translation, he let out a soft laugh.

Captain Takeda bowed, then translated.

"Yes, very true Taisho Longstreet-san, very true. We will talk more about your Master. This General Lee, another time. But for now, My lord asks that you observe. We will break the enemy and crush the Kumamoto. Your help is very much appreciated. Thank you."

The last sentence was spoken with a note of dismissal, and Longstreet nodded, bowing once again before being led out of the room.

* * *

Kumamoto castle and the city of Higo, the greatest bastion of Kyushu, was ripe for the picking. With the Kumamoto army out challenging the Satsuma, it was undefended for the first time, and with it, the rich mines of the province that could fund more armies, and purchase more Gai Jin guns and cannon, would be all but naked before his liege lord. All that remained was to fight.

Yes, General Saigo thought, it all began today. He would show the Kumamoto the price of being disloyal to their liege lords. Maybe one day a poet would write a sad line describing their downfall here today.

The formations of line infantry and levies poured into the plains, while behind them, thousands of Samurai and spear levy were deploying into deep compact columns. It was all done with mechanical precision, the dark blue ranks of the Satsuma infantry forming into a long thin line, two ranks deep. Officers and sergeants yelled and cursed, getting the peasant levies into formation while in front of them, the Kumamoto army was advancing, their own rifle armed levies taking the forefront, screening the advance of their main force, over five thousand spearmen and Yari Samurai. The levies watched on nervously as they saw the clouds of dust kicked up behind the enemy infantry, denoting even more men behind them.

Three thousand Satsuma infantry were deployed on the right, while the left wing of the army contained the elite line infantry, and the massed samurai regiments of Saigo.

"Saigo-Sama," A messenger from Shimazu Daimyo, one of his samurai retainers, bowed low in the saddle as he approached. The Yari samurai, in their heavy jet black armor and blue banners, were still deploying.

"Report Captain." Saigo replied, his gaze still on the enemy formations closing in on them in the distance.

"Shimazu-Sama wishes to inform you that he is mobilizing his own levies and line infantry to advance, with the lake on his flank. He will hold position for you to strike. You are free to move on the left wing."

"Very well, we will advance." He turned to his own retainer.

"Have our sword and pike regiments ready. I want our rifle regiments to advance as we've trained." Although Saigo detested the arrival of the foreign weapons, he appreciated the power they brought, as well as the precision and deadliness of an elite regiment trained to act as one. Their firepower would be useful today.

"At once Saigo-sama"

"And the barbarian?"

"He is confined to the rear, as Lord Shimazu ordered."

_Good. Saigo thought, let the Gai Jin watch from there, we will show them how real warriors do battle._

* * *

The regiments of Kumamoto levies burst from the wood, running at the double quick, followed by another line of rifle regiments behind them. To his surprise, the enemy even employed his own regiments of Matchlock samurai, still armed with the old Portugese guns from centuries past, as well as wearing the traditional samurai armor. Hitsamitsu smiled as he observed the sight, enjoying the pristine formations and quietly commending his rivals for the training of his men. His own blue coated regiments, formed and ready to fire, were quiet, steeling themselves for the storm of fire and steel that would soon come. At this moment, he wished he had artillery to deal a deadly blow to the enemy, but the guns he had purchased were still miles away, being unloaded from the docks of Kagoshima.

It seemed the enemy was focusing all his efforts on dislodging his right flank, which was anchored to the lake beside them. To his surprise, there were no spear or katana regiments with them, meaning that the enemy was planning a similar action. Holding a flank to the lake while their own right flank would wheel about and flank the Satsuma lines, eventually wheeling inwards to pin and crush them against the lake.

Saigo would enjoy that then, Hitsamitsu thought. A straight up fight.

The distinct _'crack' _of a rifle sounded in the distance, and to his side, Hitsamitsu noticed one of his retainers in full body armor suddenly fall, a bullet exploding through his skull. The horses whinnied in terror, and many of his escorts were sweating nervously beneath their armor.

Lord Shimazu did not even flinch.

"Regiments! Make ready!"

The command was echoed throughout the line, rippling through like a wave.

"Aim!"

A steel wave of rifles rippled down into firing position. By now, he could see the front ranks of the opposing lines rushing in, as well as make out the distinct faces of the enemy levies, sweat and black powder covering their faces.

"FIRE!"

Suddenly, the enemy line vanished as the entire Satsuma line roared in a sea of flame and smoke. Followed by thousands of punctuated slaps as the bullets whistled into the Kumamoto lines. Men were scythed down, musket stocks shattered, armor plastered, as the next rank of Satsuma levies aimed and fired. "Fire at will!" The officers shouted, and it was a furious race now, individuals loading and firing on their own time while minie bullets whistled around them. A heavy fog of war descended on the front lines as more rifles cracked, sending more Satsuma men off their saddles while the next blue coated levies fired, pouring more into the chaotic battle lines.

* * *

"That's the signal, men of Satsuma, for Lord Shimazu, ATTACK!." Saigo shouted as he spurred his own bodyguard on. The two regiments of line infantry, followed by two thousand samurai and levies, advanced. The line regiments advancing at the double quick. His own samurai gave a furious cheer, thirsty for the blood of the peasants who dared usurp their rightful place as defenders of the empire with their foreign guns. Saigo would use that anger when he led them straight into the enemy lines.

The line regiments made contact, and in his front, the two ranks exploded into a puff of smoke and flame, followed by the distant screams of the enemy and the hollow whistling of the musket balls. Several slapped into the armor breastplates of one of his retainers, and the man fell out of his saddle without so much as a whisper, blood froathing in his mouth.

_As much as I hate it, i will ask for a brief blessing from the kami of the guns, to protect my men and myself._

The Katana Kachi, followed by the spear levies had formed up in their lines, three solid columns of heavy infantry and two more of the levels. They marched onwards, screened from the enemy fire by the two line regiments he had deployed.

"Saigo-sama." One of the colonels of the line regiments, a samurai, bowed in the saddle as he approached him.

"Report." The samurai general said sternly as he kept his focus on the battle ahead. He could already see a wave of enemy banners forming up behind the enemy infantry, as if the commander were massing his own men for a charge.

"Lord Shimazu says that the enemy is massing all his guns on the right flank. He is holding them for now but he requests that you pressure the enemy right flank now. Only then can both our wings converge."

"Tell Lord Shimazu my attack is proceeding now. i will meet him on the battlefield."

The colonel offered a quick salute, a western custom that Saigo was still getting used to. He bowed in the saddle, then turned to his samurai, a massive column of two thousand men.

"MEN of Satsuma," Saigo shouted, spurring his horse alongside the length of the column, the armored samurai cheering as he passed. "Now is your time! Now is the time to drive these traitorous rebels who dare defy us! For the glory of our Emperor! Attack!"

The samurai roared, lifting their swords and spears into the air, which was quickly shrouded in smoke and flame. "BANZAIIII!"

The wave of samurai attacked, charging straight into the smoke, passing the two line regiments who quickly parted before the swordsmen. Saigo himself followed the column in, caught in the ecstacy of the moment as a thousand swords rasped from their scabbards behind a forest of spears. The Tokugawa conquered Japan with such men, so why not Satsuma?

The first men began to drop in the front ranks, as more volleys from the enemy levies pierced through the smoke. The column visibily shook, then closed up, as the press of bodies advanced. Dozens of men dropped before even reaching the line, but the bloodlust was upon them and they would not be stopped. They were still advancing into the smoke, with no sighting of the enemy save for the flames of their volleys. Bodies lay crumpled in the field, now wet with blood. A few wounded men cried out to the column as they passed.

_"mizu...mizu..." _water...water. Dozens of corpses, some broken and shredded by bullets, littered the landscape.

Saigo ignored them, pressing on. He heard a snap behind him, another Samurai going down with a bullet in his head.

A few minutes had passed and still nothing but smog, more bullets slapped across the head of the column, and more levies went down. A few cowards turned and ran, only to be run through by the Katana Kachi behind, there would be no retreat, no weakness.

As if an answer to his prayers, the smog suddenly parted, and in front Saigo could see the ranks of the enemy levy infantry, furiously trying to load their muskets. A few had looks of terror on their faces as the Satsuma closed in.

_Perfect_

The levies were completely unhinged at the sudden appearance of the column of massed samurai, who burst from the smog in a great wave like the force of a Tsunami.

The peasant soldiers panicked, a few firing their shots then fleeing, while several companies fired uncoordinated volleys. More samurai fell, but that only seemed to incense the Satsuma men more.

_"_Kill them all!_"_ Saigo shouted once more.

The lines crashed.

The lucky ones in the front rank were instantly cut down, decapitated as the samurai ran them through. Spears impaled and eviserated torsos, whiles the heads of peasants were lopped off, spraying blood into the air. Those that tried to fight were or stayed to reload their rifles died where they stood. The entire levy line staggered back in the face of the column, like a thin reed bending in the middle.

Saigo charged in with his horsemen, and the line collapsed. The Kumamoto lord, seeing that this was the turning point of the battle, poured his remaining sword and spear kachi in, despite being flanked by the Satsuma line infantry, who redeployed to provide enfilading fire support for Saigo`s men, dropping dozens more as they shifted. The reserves met Saigo`s men head on, and soon five thousand men were now stuck in a melee on the bloodied plains.

Lord Shimazu, seeing the enemy pulling back to shift his levy regiments, ordered his line regiments to advance, pouring concentrated fire into the flanks of the Kumamoto men as they redeployed.

The enemy was wavering.

Saigo meanwhile, was lost in the moment, all tension leading up to the charge was gone, now it was simply a matter of fighting, killing the men in the mass of warriors as every man fought for himself. His horse had been shot down from under him, and his elite guard quickly surrounded him in the melee, protecting their master to the death. The sickening impact of steel on flesh and the screams and battlecriess that followed filled the air. One levy tried to run him through with a bayonet, but he parried it, slicing the man`s arm off and delivering another swift blow at the neck. A gunshot echoed near his ear, slapping into his arm and causing him to stagger back, he felt nothing, even as he saw his guard impale the man with a Naginata.

Another Kumamoto levy aimed a rifle at him, and for Saigo, the world suddenly devolved into just himself and this peasant, who had him dead to rights.

Before he could move, another blast erupted from the side, and the peasant`s skull was blown apart, a gaping bloody hole at where his ear used to be. The man simply dropped the musket and died. To his right, Saigo saw it was one of the Satsuma line infantry. He simply gave the man a nod before resuming the attack with his body guard.

Suddenly, as if out of no where, he spotted him. Another man dressed in the ceremonial battle armor of a general, the Kumamoto Daimyo, who was trying to encourage his own men to fight on. Saigo shouted for his own men, and a ragtag group of Satsuma levies, line infantry, samurai and his retainers came together, charging the enemy Daimyo. The enemy`s retainers saw the threat and threw themselves at Saigo`s men to protect their liege lord. The riflemen that came with Saigo responded first, and those that were loaded fired into the retainers. Bullets slapped through their chestplate armor, and a dozen dropped, but the strong willed ones kept advancing.

_What a sad fate. To have brave men die in such a way. Bullets have no faces._

The retainers clashed with the Satsuma men, as both sides furiously hacked and parried each other. One of the Satsuma riflemen attempted to bayonet the enemy Daimyo, but the man was too nimble, too quick, sidestepping out of the way of the soldier and slicing through his neck at the same time, blood gushing from the soldier`s neck like a fountain as he fell.

Saigo himself, had impaled one of the Kumamoto retainers with a spear, now found himself face to face with the Kumamoto lord. Time slowing for a moment as he ignored the burning pain in his arm, all focused on this man who had started the bloodshed on Kyushu. Gunshots, steel blades parrying, screams, all sounds suddenly seemed distant as he closed in on his enemy. Saigo dropped the spear, unsheathing his sword and with a roar rushed the enemy general, who parried the blow. Both samurai were frozen as their swords met, their eyes locking only inches from their face. The Daimyo roared, kicking Saigo and pushing them apart, both men circling each other like lions. More minutes passed and both men closed in again, hacking and parrying several blows. Saigo felt the blood dripping down his arm from the last blow, while he saw that the Daimyo himself was wounded, blood dripping down the side of his faceplate.

The Kumamoto lord rushed, and Saigo saw his chance, landing a glancing blow against his chest armor and elbowing the man in his face. The combination of the two blows served to throw the man off balance, his arms swinging wildly in the air, and Saigo saw the opening he needed, his reaction instantaneous as grappled the man by the neck, using his other hand to plunge the katana underneath the armpit of his armor. A slight tension and resistance came from the lord as the blade cut through his arm, through the network of arteries into his heart. More blood gushing out from under him.

The man suddenly tensed, then relaxed, his last breath of life leaving him. _Karma. _Saigo withdrew his blade, letting the man`s corpse drop onto the ground, now steaming with blood.

The Kumamoto, seeing their lord go down, quickly broke. The news spreading across the battlefield like a dark plague. Riflemen dropped their guns and ran, while samurai and retainers fought to the death in memory of their lord. More Satsuma infantry rushed in, riflemen charging in with their bayonets to mop up the last fleeing enemy, while Lord Shimazu himself led the last cavalry charge into the peasant levies that broke after hours of volley fire. More enemy corpses littered the landscape, a field of blood and the screams of men mixing in with the light spring breeze, and the blooming sakura blossoms._  
_

It was beautiful.

* * *

Longstreet watched the entire battle unfold from his vantage point at camp, chomping on his cigars as thousands of men slaughtered each other on the fields below. The other foreign observers watching and taking notes as to the performance of their line regiments. Pete however, could only marvel at how the Satsuma men just charged in recklessly into a volley of fire, losing hundreds more than they needed to in the process. The line regiments weren`t properly utilized and they were lucky the Kumamoto levies were not trained at the same level as line infantry. What a godawful waste.

As for the samurai general, that Saigo Takamori, Pete could only shake his head as he saw him lead that final charge into the enemy ranks, at the head of his column. Without a thought as to how the rest of his force was deployed, for he was sure the colonel of the line regiment only deployed to provide fire support on his own initiative.

It was no way to run a battle, let alone a war. That man was mad.

* * *

**C****ommisar Danno: Thanks for the kind words sir! Yes this was a very challenging concept for me to put through in alternate history, but nothing like a good challenge. ****We`ll see more of what Pete Longstreet can do as we move along XD**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Osaka, March 1867  
**

___"The strong manly ones in life are those who understand the meaning of the word patience. Patience means restraining one's inclinations. There are seven emotions: joy, anger, anxiety, adoration, grief, fear, and hate, and if a man does not give way to these he can be called patient. I am not as strong as I might be, but I have long known and practiced patience. And if my descendants wish to be as I am, they must study patience."_

___- Tokugawa Ieyasu  
_

* * *

Lord Tokugawa Yoshinobu, head of the Mito Tokugawa clan, Lord of Edo and Osaka, fifteenth Shogun of the mighty Tokugawa Shogunate, sat quietly as he contemplated the dawn, the sky turning a vibrant blood red before giving way to the pleasant orange twilight that preceded the new day. This was his dawn, for there would never be another one like this ever, and he enjoyed it splendidly, taking a fan out of his sleeve and opening it, while using his other free hand to take a sip of his ceremonial tea. It was a test of will, and he would often sit at the ledge for hours on end, honing the skill of patience. Patience, according to the legacy of the first Shogun, Ieyasu, was the supreme virtue. It was the reason that he alone had outlasted his mighty rivals, Oda Nobunaga, Toyotomi Hideoyoshi, Takeda Shingen...all mighty warlords and generals of uncommon quality and skill, yet all Ieyasu had to do was sit patiently by the river for the corpses of his enemies to float downstream.

It was taking a note out of the page of the Chinese, who had waited centuries at their game, and would wait centuries more to overthrow the Manchu hordes that now sat on the Dragon throne. But that was for another realm, another time. His immediate concern was _Nippon_, the Empire. How would Ieyasu deal with the influx of _Gai Jin_? he wondered? How would he negotiate and maneuver the traitorous imperialist Daimyos against one another? As he had done with the _Kirishitan _daimyos and the Portugese Southern Barbarians? So many questions, so little answers. Sometimes it was best to sit and wait, wait for the enemy to make a mistake. It was the one failing of his predecessor, the boy Shogun Iemochi, who foolishly allowed the emperor to order him to Kyoto, thereby overruling two centuries of Shogunal precedent and allowing the Imperial court to proclaim _sonnoi-joi, _expel the barbarians, and throwing the country into chaos. Worse, he had allowed the court to manipulate him, that she-witch of a princess who married him, to repeal_ Sankin-kōtai._ It was the requirement that the daimyo of every domain move periodically between Edo and his home, typically spending alternate years in each place. His wife and heir were required to remain in Edo as hostages, as a means for the shogun to control the Daimyos. Now that was gone. Further diminishing the Shogunate's power over the daimyos and their ability to raise loyalist armies to their cause.

_Two centuries of power and precedent, overthrown by an upstart_ babe! Although the gods were kind and the boy Shogun died from a mysterious illness, he would vow to strangle him in his next life for being such an idiot! The one good thing to come from his reign was that it ended, and Yoshinobu succeeded him as Shogun, locking the Princess Kazu in a convent as a nun, where he hoped she would stay and rot for all eternity. He smiled as he recalled the thought, he had no doubt that she had plotted to use her boy husband to give power back to the Emperor. It was only by the Kami's grace that her best efforts were as good as the Boy Shogun's wits.

With them out of the picture, he would modernize the Shogunate, modernize the land of the Gods. Already overtures were sent to the _Furansu _Empire, who had already agreed to train and equip his forces. A military mission was sent, whose purpose was the construction of several artillery and cadet schools. Plans for mills, foundries and gunpowder factories were already in the works. Soon he would have an army that would match any the _Gai Jin_ could muster. It would be a new army, trained and run by professionals and peasants. That last part left a bitter taste in his mouth, for without the cooperation of the Daimyos nor any hostages, Yoshinobu had to draw from his own domains of Edo, large peasant levies and samurai. Promotion and rank in his armies were no longer based on lineage or reputation, but by merit and skill, as the _Furansu_ had done during their own country's revolutionary wars. Several loyal Daimyos had already pledged their armies for the coming struggle, with Jozai and Aizu domain already raising their own levies.

The foreigners will have to be managed carefully, he thought, so that we may learn from them, but also be wary of giving them too much influence, like that dog in Satsuma, Lord Shimazu.

"Sire." A courtier bowed low as he approached the Shogun, the guards beside him instinctively reached the hilts of their swords, but the familiar face of his aide calmed them all down.

"Report. Plainly." Yoshinobu gestured for a serving girl at his side to bring him another fill of tea.

"We received word from Kyushu, Lord Shimazu Hitsamitsu has taken Higo." The messenger replied

For a split second, Yoshinobu felt the knife twisted into his gut. Lord Kumamoto had moved prematurely, sending his forces out before the Oka warlords could reinforce him. In that single instant, months of planning had been destroyed, yet he steeled himself, remembering the lessons of his forefathers. There would always be setbacks._ It is how we respond to them that determines victory._

His face still a mask, Yoshi took out a fan and calmly fluttered it in the air. "That is unfortunate, but it will not derail our plans."

Maeda Hidenaga, sitting in the room with his lord as advisor to the Shogun and military commissioner of Kyoto, objected vehemently. "Sire, with all respect, I believe it is time for war. The continual insults agianst your rule and family from Satsuma and Tosa cannot be tolerated and must be met, as they had been with Choshu.

"This is different Hidenaga." Yoshi replied cooly. "As of this moment, Satsuma is still a domain of the Empire, they can rightfully claim they are acting in self defense, considering the foolish and aggressive actions of Kumamoto."

_Yes, this was different from Choshu, where the enemy Daimyo had foolishly bombarded the barbarian ships passing his waters, provoking war with the barbarians and driving them into the arms of the Shogunate._ Their officers and experts had trained the Shogunate army for months on end, providing them with modern rifles, cannon and training. Yoshinobu in particular was proud of the performance of the elite guerilla fighters armed with the latest in sharpshooting rifles, the _Yugekitai, _who hailed from Jozai domain.

"Still, to do nothing is unforgivable!" Hidenaga pressed his charge.

"I agree my friend," The Shogun said quietly as he stroked his chin in contemplation. "We cannot afford to lose Kyushu, especially with the entroachments from our friends the Tosa. Our only allies on the Island are the Oka, and they must be reinforced." If Kyushu falls, the Imperialists would use it as a rallying cry to throw all of Southern Japan into disarray, and even potentially threaten Osaka.

"The Oka are still using levy armies sire. And our own forces are not yet ready for a confrontation." Hidenaga reminded his master.

"Yes, but neither is Satsuma I imagine. They will bid their time. Shimazu Hitsamitsu is a more dangerous opponent then Choshu, he does not let his heart get to his head."

_What a waste._ Yoshi thought, both himself and Hitsamitsu may disagree on many things, but they both saw the need to modernize the country in order to protect it from the Western Barbarians.

_We both know what their guns and cannon can do to an unprepared nation, such as China, we should be working together to build this country, not tearing at each other and wasting our men and resources against each other. The question of supreme authority was decided at Sekigahara two centuries ago, why couldn't they see? We should unite behind the Shogunate and the Emperor and lay waste to the barbarians, the chinese and the koreans as one country!_

"Send our naval detachment for now." The Shogun decided, at last. "I don't want Lord Shimazu thinking we are suffering from a lack of temerity. We can provide the barrier to make him think twice about forcing a passage at Shimonoseki Straight." Shimonoseki straight was the former domain of Choshu, where they had posted their famous coastal guns. Even Satsuma will have trouble breaching its defenses without an adequate fleet. "We will issue a direct reprimand for Satsuma, any further disruption of trade may result in the cutting of funds for an imperial stripend..neh?" Although officially the ruler of Japan, the emperor still depended on the good will of the controlling Shogun for funds, squeezing the Imperial house may be one way of sending a message to Satsuma to act in the emperor's interests.

"As you wish sire." Hidenaga bowed low. "There are also rumors my lord, that I believe you should know. It seems that Shimazu is employing a new barbarian in his house, a foreign General from the west."

Yoshi scoffed at this remark. "For every barbarian he employs I can boast twenty others."

"Yes, but they say he is a great general from his own land. Even our _furansu_ officers regard him highly."

"Then we can deal with him how our ancestors have dealt with their other enemies." Yoshi chuckled softly. "A general that is invincible in battle is as vulnerable as a baby when asleep. Neh?"

Katamori grinned, "Yes sire. That is true enough."

* * *

**Kagoshima, Capital city of the Satsuma Domain**

To Pete Longstreet, Kagoshima was a city in chaos. Dystopic, out of balance, a mixture of old and new. For every traditional wooden shack or building, he saw a modern structure of brick and concrete. Workshops, mills, foundries, banks interlaced with simple shops, thatched houses, stables. Smoke billowed from the surrounding steel mills and foundries blackening the sky, telegraph poles and wires extending above the streets. Most of the Japanese were in their traditional garbs, but he saw a few soldiers and men dressed in the western style, in business suits and the gold braid of a soldier's uniform. A few of the officers saluted Longstreet as he trotted by their column, while a few of the commoners, believing him to be some feudal lord, bowed politely whenever his horse passed. All of this was mixed in with the smells and sounds of a daily market. It was an interesting experience. The country was changing, and he recognized himself as a part of that change, to him, a fair bit of it seemed like a touch of home.

"At the beginning." Captain Takeda Ori began, guiding the general with his cavalry escort through the busy streets, "Kagoshima was still a large city, but the factories, the mills, the foundries have changed that. More peasants are coming in from the countryside to work. Lord Shimazu's personal steel mill employs five thousand alone." The Japanese soldier rattled off the facts rather proudly, the new machines, the new tools represented the type of industry and power that he had read and heard about from his workings with the British and Americans, and he felt undue pride at his own country joining the family of nations.

"Yes, I've heard." Longstreet mused as he observed the inner workings of the capital city of Satsuma for the first time. "Is it true that he built it without any foreign advisors?"

"Indeed Longstreet-san." Ori replied, "Our wise Daimyo, the former lord Nariakia was an admirer of all things foreign, even though he was distrustful of foreigners. He kept a private reserve of dutch manuals acquired over the years from foreign merchants. So everything you see here is Japanese-built and run, without advisors."

"But you couldn't do everything yourself." Longstreet ventured.

Ori nodded. "We still need _Gai-jin_, forgive me, Foreign advisors to teach us how to fire your cannon, drill our troops, as well as build and manuver our own steam ships. Eventually, we'll be strong enough to take on Osaka, and the Shogun."

That was indeed a very puzzling concept for Pete. The Satsuma army had essentially wiped out a rival warlord's army, leaving a swath of corpses in their wake like a full scale engagement back home, but the surrounding Daimyos and the Shogunate have carried on business like it was an everyday occurance, not an outright rebellion.

"Why does Lord Shimazu hate the Shogun so much?" The General asked.

"The story goes back over two hundred years Longstreet-san" Ori replied. "When the first Shogun, Tokugawa Iesayu defeated his ancestors at the battle of Sekigahara, Lord Shimazu's ancestors found themselves on the losing side of the battle."

"That doesn't help much," Longstreet said wistfully, knowing all too well the price of being on the losing side. _forever cast out...rejected..._

Captain Ori continued on, "The Tokugawas have never let the three great clans, the Mori, The Chosokabe, and the Shimazu, forget the disgrace of their defeat. Mori, and Chosokabe were stripped of their lands and titles, while Shimazu was forced to pay tribute."

"I guess you can count yourself lucky you kept your heads." Pete replied, remembering all too well how the Japanese treated the defeated.

"It is a hatred and shame that stretches through centuries, Longstreet-san. Even now the descendents of Tosa, Choshu and Satsuma have never forgotten. Debts of Honor are not quick to be repaid, as is in your own country is it not, neh?"

That drew a scoff from Longstreet, remembering all too well how his fellow comrades had put their 'honor' above running the damn war. Challenging each other to duels before a major battle, thinking that charging in the open against a fortified position was somehow honorable and glorious. It also put Longstreet deep into thought..._will it be like this in a hundred years from now, two hundred years from now? That the divisions caused by the Civil War will still be alive and felt, scarring the land? Pitting neighbour agaisnt neighbour? _

_"_We are here sir." The two trotted their horses by an old tea house, where already a company of British marines and a complement of Satsuma regulars stood guard.

"Thank you Captain Takeda, your service as always, is noted." Pete tipped his hat.

"It is my pleasure sir."

* * *

The tea house was an exquisite, modern setting. Flickering gaslit lamps, fine china and furniture, along with trays of exotic foods and bottles of wine. To Pete, it seemed like the drawing rooms of Richmond, in better days.

He approached the table with a British marine as an escort, who gave him a salute as he passed, the man in awe of having shared the same room as the legendary general from America.

"Ah, General Longstreet!" A thin man with a scottish accent and moustache smiled as he stood from his table, extending his hand to Pete. "I do say, this is an honor! Your reputation, as a soldier and strategist sir, has preceded you if I may say."

"Thank you sir, although officially I'm simply a retired US army Major. I am no longer a general."

The scotsman shook his head, "According to the Yankees at least! And what do they really know eh? Still, this is a great and rare honor."

I do not have the pleasure of your name?" Pete shook the man's hand

"Thomas Blake Glover, at your service." The scotsman said politely.

"The arms dealer?" Pete enquired

Glover smiled, pleased at having been remembered. "The very same, I'm honored that such a distinguished person is able to recall my company. I am simply a lowly middleman in the grand scheme of things."

The other gentlemen at the table smiled as the Scotsman monopolized Pete's attention, and Glover mocked surprise as he recalled their presence at the table. "My apologies general, allow me to introduce my associates." He waved his arm dramatically across the table. "This is Ōkubo Toshimichi, another Satsuma samurai and one of Lord Shimazu's aides."

The Japanese man gave a friendly smile and bowed his head politely. For a samurai, he dressed completely in a modern business suit and top hat, even sporting whiskers that reminded him of a few generals from back in America. He spoke something in Japanese, which Glover nodded.

"Okubo-san wishes to express his gratitude at having you come to his homeland to prepare his daimyo's armies. He looks forward to you leading them in battle."

Pete nodded. "Tell him my thanks, and that I am honored to do what I can to help."

Okubo smiled as this was translated, then sat down and gestured to the man beside him.

This man was British, young but seemingly at ease in with the Japanese environment and language, as Pete noticed he had nodded his head several times when conversing to Okubo in Japanese.

"Ernest Mason Satow, of the British Consulate, my good General," The man shook Pete's hand. "And it is an honor. i've always wanted to meet the famous 'war horse' of General Lee."

Pete flushed a little from having someone repeat General Lee's favourite nickname for him. It seemed like so long ago...

"Good!" Glover clapped his hands. "Now that introductions are out of the way, let us begin the meeting." He snapped a finger at one of the serving girls, a pretty little girl with a white powdered face. "Sake!"

The serving girl bowed low, before vanishing into the kitchen, and emerging moments later with a tray of small cups.

"So, my good man." Glover gestured towards Satow, "What is it that you called us for?"

"Just a briefing gentlemen, and as Lord Shimazu's representative here, I think Okubo-san can speak for his Daiymo." Satow nodded as all eyes at the table focused on him. "As you know, the Shogunate has made various overtures to the French for arms as well as military advisors. Rumor has it that Edo already has a working munitions factory, and that the Shogun is importing experts to construct armored war ships."

"Ironclads?" Longstreet inquired, remembering full well the havoc they could cause to a fleet of wooden ships, as they had during the Peninsula Campaign.

"The very same." Satow nodded. "And with Choshu domain out of the picture, the Shogun's forces have the emperor's supporters on the mainland boxed in."

"The military and political situation, gentlemen." The diplomat continued. "Is on the verge of collapse. The scales are on the Shogun's side and unless they are balanced, all out war will break out."

"That is where you come in General Longstreet. As soon as Satsuma's army is up to speed, we will need it to balance it. Take out the remaining Shogunate forces on Kyushu so the shogunate will think twice before starting this war."

That bit surprised Longstreet. "I think there may be some misunderstanding, I was brought on as a trainer, an advisor. Lord Shimazu has made it clear that he does not want me leading his men."

Okubo at this point, spoke to Satow, his Japanese fast and impatient.

"Okubo-san wishes to tell you that yes, you won't be commanding Shimazu or Lord Saigo's personal armies. We are raising new conscript army here in Kagoshima. Armed with the best in modern rifles and equipment. Although I'm no military man, I would say they are as close to regular line infantry as you can find on Kyushu."

"Why are these being entrusted to me?" Pete asked, genuinely confused at this sudden boon landing on his lap.

This time, it was Glover who spoke. "The Daimyo, though seeing the need for Modern guns, is still skeptical of a modern trained army, preferring the old Katana and spear for a quick solution. The men he is giving you are peasants, not fully trained warriors like Saigo's elite samurai."

"We believe this is not the best way, and Okubo san supports this." Satow continued. "He knows the value of a modern army."

At this, Okubo gave Longstreet another nod, acknowledging his endorsement.

"They've been a part of Colonel Patrick's pet project for some time, and Lord Okubo was slated to command them by the Daimyo. But, Okubo-san has heard wonders about your reputation and your theories on modern war. He agrees with us, that in the right hands, your hands, this army can be the start of something great. With all due respect to Lord Saigo and Shimazu, neither he, or his enemies, have seen what a fully armed modern army can do yet. Of course, officially this is Okubo-san's army, but you will be his retainer. A more, active ceremonial role like a chief of staff on the records, but all the tactical and strategic decisions will be filtered from you"

At this, Longstreet's interest suddenly piqued. To be in command again. Of course, this was going to be nothing like 1st corps, or anything he had every done in the Americas, but it was another chance at a command.

"You say these men are peasants, conscripts?" Longstreet inquired, wanting to know exactly what he was being given. were these rejects? failures of soldiers who would be his downfall?

"Yes sir," Satow translated for Okubo, who could not hide his disdain as he described it. "Farmers and the like from the surrounding regions, but drilled for over a month now in your way of war."

"I'll take em." Longstreet replied seriously. "Nothing makes a better soldier than a man fighting to protect his home."

The samurai spoke in acknowledgement, he obviously understood what Pete was saying, but his English was not as fluent.

"Okubo-san agrees." Satow translated.

"How many men are we talking?" Pete asked.

"Four thousand men." Satow replied. "Two regiments of cavalry, six regiments of infantry." The diplomat rattled off the numbers. It was not much, Pete thought, the equivalent of a Confederate light division, but it was something.

"Not to mention three batteries of artillery." Glover smiled. "Courtesy of Glover Trading. Rifled Parrott guns General, the finest you can find. I'm sure you are familiar with them from America?"

"Yes." Longstreet replied quietly, he was shocked, expecting to receive old smoothboore Napoleons, but obviously the British had a greater stake in this than he originally thought. "And the price?"

"This is the land of _Nippon, _ General Longstreet, let Lord Shimazu, or should i say, Lord Okubo san worry about the cost. I just supply the arms, you supply the brains." Okubo nodded politely as he eyed Longstreet. The man kept his gaze respectful, which was a change considering the hostile jeers he received from Saigo's camp. This man, he realized, was one who saw what the future could be for his country. He was already throwing all the leverage he had with his daimyo into building this mordern army, and now, he would trust a complete stranger with it.

"Please tell Okubo-san, I am grateful for the honor and trust." Pete replied, remembered the bloodied hills at Higo, the wasted men and the reckless charge. He vowed that it would not be the case with his command. Perhaps this was his new calling after all, a redemption... to help these men win to protect their homes, whereas he had failed to do so for his own.

The samurai bowed back politely, pleased with the response.

Satow nodded. "Gentlemen, we have the tools. The last thing we want to see is a Bonapartist playing puppeteer with the Shogun and Emperor, and spreading his republicanism across Asia. We will modernize Japan, build her up to be an ally and partner of Britain and America."

"and more importantly." Glover winked. "Bring profits to all of us."

"A new era." Satow agreed "And it starts here, gentlemen, in this room. A toast, to Nippon!" The rest of the table raised their sake cups.

"Nippon, Banzai!" Okubo-san nodded, then drank.

* * *

**Higo Province**

Lord Shimazu Hitsamitsu smiled as the messenger bowed low to him. There was much to rejoice about. He had just taken Higo fortress, the greatest bastion in all of Kyushu, decorating the walls with the heads of the fallen Kumamoto retainers. And now, even better news was received.

The man was dressed in the black garb of a _ninja_, who carried the most sensitive of messages between his liege Lord and Shimazu.

"Lord Mori Takachika sends his greetings Lord Shimazu," The Ninja whispered. "We will be ready to strike within the month."

Although the Choshu had been defeated, the remnants under their lord, Mori Takachika, a man whose hatred of the Shogunate knew no bounds, have managed to scrap together one last army of followers in his fight against the Shogun. They were now scattered, waiting for the right signal to strike.

Hitsamitsu nodded. "Tell Lord Mori, that the signal will be the fall of Nagasaki. By then, we will be ready."

Yes, by then Satsuma would have mobilized sufficent men to force a crossing at the Shimonoseki straights. Three armies. the main army commanded by himself. A force of Samurai under Saigo, and the third army. This 'modern' force Okubo-san spoke so highly about.

_I have given Okubo, one of my most trusted hatamoto, an army of conscripts to use, and he entrusts them to the foreigner? I could have just as easily countermanded him, but Okubo was adamant I give the Gai-jin a chance to prove his worth, having won so many battles in his own homeland, to not use him as a general would be a waste. He even went as far as to devote his entire salary in koku to finance the army. Very well, Okubo Toshi, I am a hard man, but I am fair as well. The results had better be worth it. Or your head and the gai-jins will be delivered to me on a platter.  
_

He chuckled inwardly as he thought of what Saigo would think of this. An army of peasants being led by a Gai-jin. At least it will keep him motivated to fight like a demon, lest the new army dishonor him. _I will have to keep him reined in. Best not to have my tools bludgeon each other._

* * *

_**Commisar Danno** -thanks! i'll definitely keep that in mind for the next engagement  
_

**John Dunkelberg **- _thanks! glad to see there's another gettysburg fan out there :) yes, fremantle was an obvious choice when i was scrambling my brain on how to get Pete over to Japan. The Brits will certainly play a huge part in this, but America? we'll see. I'm very cautious about turning this to the Last Samurai 2.0_**_  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

_ "One should not be envious of someone who has prospered by unjust deeds. Nor should he disdain someone who has fallen while adhering to the path of righteousness."-Imagawa Sadayo (1325-1420)_

* * *

**Tosa Domain, May 1867  
**

Yamanouchi Toyoshige, Lord of Tosa, eyes focused and pitiless, stood offshore with his guard of elite _Shaguma_, Red Bear Infantry. The men were decorated veterans, schooled in the new ways of the westerners, as well as sporting the traditional headdress of the Red Bear, denoting their status as elite fighters.

The sea was restless today, stirred up by the high wind. Dozens of waves crashed against the beach, but that did not prevent him from enjoying the spectacle of his new fleet. Refurbished and trained by the British and French observers he had hired for his domain. Unlike the fools in Choshu, he appreciated the power and magnificence of a modern fleet, and with his own domain on an island, he had vowed to have the best one amongst the Daimyo in the empire. He already had two modern corvettes flying his flag, and they were merely the vanguard of what was to come.

He raised his binoculars, a new innovation introduced to him by his foreign advisors, to take a closer look at this ships. Sleek wooden corvettes and frigates, each with more cannon than his armies on land. With these ships, a man could control the Empire's vital shipping lanes. He was going to make sure that he was that man.

"So Shimazu has made his move then?" Lord Yamanouchi said as he looked at his advisor, Takechi Zuizan, the youthful leader of the loyalist _sonnoi-joi_ faction in Tosa. The man was a firebrand, completely devoting his life to the emperor's decree to expel the barbarians and close the country. This display of western style weaponry must be insulting to him, Yamaouchi thought, but all the better.

"Yes, my lord." The young samurai replied, bowing to his daimyo, "Reports are saying that the Kumamoto are broken, scattered to the hills. Lord Shimazu has assumed control of both Hyuga and Higo hans."

It was true that Lord Kumamoto initiated the conflict with Satsuma, giving them the excuse to invade and pillage the Kumamoto realm, but it did not hide the fact that Satsuma had now doubled the size of their domain in the span of a few weeks. There was no question now who controlled Kyushu. Although the Tosa appreciated the fact that Satsuma were not as wild and unpredictable as the radical Choshu, it still put Yamaouchi at a concern. Tosa and Satsuma, while both revering the emperor, were historical rivals. He would have to tread carefully in the future, especially knowing Lord Shimazu's ambitions.

"We will keep a close eye on Satsuma." Lord Yamanouchi said at last. "I want our fleet on standby. For now, we consolidate and keep an eye on developments."

Takechi, taken aback by such caution, fought the urge to shout at his sovereign lord. "Forgive me my Daimyo, but would we not say that the time is now to strike at the heart of the Tokugawa? Our agents report that Edo is in disarray, and rival warlords have already risen with word of the Kumamoto defeat. Perhaps it is time to throw our weight in?"

Yamanouchi shook his head quietly. "We risk everything at the throw of a dice Takechi. Tokugawa Yoshinobu is thrown off guard yes, but I will not so easily underestimate the man who destroyed Choshu domain. There will be a time yes, but for now, we must look to our own affairs. There is still the matter of the new rifles we'll need for our troops."

Takechi, a traditionalist to the core, cringed at those words.

"Sire, once again, I urge you to abandon these dangerous reforms. Nothing good can come out of using _gai jin_ weapons. Especially putting them in the hands of peasants."

Lord Yamanouchi sighed, fighting the urge to strangle the idiot. it was not just his inability to see what was going to benefit Tosa, but also the fact that he suspected that Takechi was responsible for the recent string of 'accidents' that his reform ministers had experienced lately. It had set back the realm by many months, if not years in development. But he could do nothing, there was no proof. But one day, Yamanouchi swore, the youth will get what was coming to him one day, for now, Takechi had the ears of the Tosa loyalists and imperial factions. He would keep this snake, but only until he was certain he had no further use.

"These 'dangerous reforms'" Yamanouchi said with forced patience. "are the only thing standing between us and certain destruction. I thought I told you Takechi? We've seen what the barbarian ships have done to Kagoshima, Shimonoseki, and Edo. I will not have the same happen to Tosa."

"This is our divine land my lord, the Barbarians may be able to stay on their ships, but once they are on land, our samurai will be more than equal." The subordinate pressed.

"If the _gai jin_ ever land forces, then that will mean they have already destroyed our fortresses with their cannon! Use your head Takechi! Or you will soon find yourself without it!" The Tosa lord shouted menacingly, making several of his retainers cringe.

"So sorry, my apologies lord." Takechi replied, bowing low, his face a mask.

"I am going to do what is best for Tosa." Yamanouchi replied. "Never doubt that."

"Of course lord." The youth bowed again. "Please forgive me, I did not mean to imply otherwise."

Yamanouchi smiled, pleased at the show of deference. He nodded to his flag bearers, who signaled to the fleet offshore. Only moments later, the ships offshore fired a salvo to the open sea, an artillery salute and display of power for their Daimyo.

"Takechi, send a messenger to Satsuma. I would like to know what he proposes to do next." Yamanouchi replied.

Takechi's eyes lit up, especially at the thought of his idea, a potential alliance between the two most powerful imperial Hans, coming closer into fruition. "I will personally deliver it sire. You can depend on me."

"Of course Takechi, now off you go. I wish to go falconing later and i require peace."

The youth bowed enthusiastically, calling for a horse from his retainers before galloping off.

When he was sufficiently far away from the Daimyo, another retainer, on a gesture from Yamanouchi, rode towards his lord.

"Take this to Edo." Yamanouchi instructed the soldier, handing him a scroll. "Tell Lord Yoshinobu that I think it is time we have a talk. Especially considering rumors of the Shogunate fleet coming past our shores."

The retainer bowed as he received the message, a great honor for a foot soldier. "Of course Lord."

Yamanouchi smiled as he watched the courier ride off to the east. It was still early in the game, he thought, but when the time came, he would be sure that Tosa would reap the rewards of the coming conflict.

* * *

**Satsuma Province**

Pete Longstreet, trotted along the lines of his newly formed commanded, designated by Lord Shimazu as Okubo's _Eastern Army_. Although officer he was nothing more than an advisor on British salary, he rode a new warhorse, a splendid gift to him by Seth Patrick and the British military advisors. Captain Takeda had told him the animal's name wa_s Ryu, _or Dragon_. _Despite the formal red coats that they tried to give him, Pete insisted on wearing his old Lieutenant General's uniform from his old days in the Confederacy. The old braid and gray coat had a familiar and nostalgic feel to him, even though wearing it now back home would most likely get him arrested, or worse, shot.

Weeks had already passed, and while the initial organization of his division was a difficult task, with the lack of translators available, Okubo had worked wonders with providing him with a functioning staff, men who were well versed in the English language as well as willing to take orders from a _Gai Jin_. When word had spread through the Satsuma capital that Longstreet was promoted to command, there was no shortage of British, French or even American officers and military adventurers who offered to volunteer their services to his command. After all, was this not the famous James Longstreet? How many opportunities in a lifetime would an officer have the honor of serving under him, who after all was the right arm of _the_ General Lee?

Pete did his best to ignore the blatant adoration of the officers who joined him, instead focusing on more pressing matters.

He redrew the organization of the men, his four thousand men were organized into two brigades, each brigade in turn divided into three regiments. He intended to have each regiment staffed and trained by experienced officers. The native Japanese officers were willing enough learners, and Pete found several with potential for company and battalion commands, but that was still far off in the future. Right now, he had the men go through the fundamentals, marching and drilling them day and night for the past several weeks. He planned on having them ready in two to three months, but knowing full well how the conflict was going, he anticipated an even earlier entry into action, and thus accelerated the training schedule. The men not only had to be trained however, but also clothed and armed. Crates of new muzzle loaded rifles arrived in Kagoshima, courtesy of Glover. While new crisp and blue uniforms, straight off the textile mills, were delivered to his men in camp. It was an extravagantly expensive affair, financed by both the British and Okubo, but soon Pete's ragtag army was starting to resemble a modernized regular army, and within a few months he hoped, would fight like one as well.

He had decided to have Seth Patrick join his command as one of the brigade commanders. The other was a fellow named Yamashita, a Japanese officer who, like Okubo, had shown a great interest in learning modern warfare. Okubo of course, was the nominal commander but the man had let Longstreet run the division the way he wanted, he appreciated the trust, and the independence that came with it. It was similar to how he was used to working under Lee.

"Sir." Takeda Ori, newly promoted to Major, rode alongide Longstreet as he reviewed the troops, saluting his commanding officer, he too, was dressed in the blue garb of a Satsuma officer. It had been an easy choice for Pete to choose Ori as his chief of staff, the young man already showing a great attention to details as well as being an invaluable translator. "I wish to report that Colonel Patrick-san's guns are here." . The Englishman was already showing an affinity for training the local levies, so now he was put in charge of Pete's new rifled Parrott cannons. Twelve in total. He hoped they would be the core of what would become a mobile artillery corps.

Pete nodded as he took the details in. "Have his men fall in camp, make the usual arrangements."

"Of course sir." Takeda saluted, and noticed that Longstreet's own arm twitch as he raised it. "Are you alright Longstreet-san?"

"Just an old war wound." Longstreet said gruffly. "Got shot in the neck. Foolish thing really, my staff and I went off trail in a forest, ran into our own men. They shot us."

"That's unforgivable sir. I hope your men were properly dealt with." the Major replied with outrage.

"They were. they died fighting the enemy." Pete said softly, remembering all too well the hellish nightmare the battle in the wilderness was. Gunshots, grapeshot in the confines of the trees, sending storms of splinters that would tear a man to pieces. Whole regiments charged, only to be consumed within the blaze. _The corpses on the ground were not even spared, twisted and blackened from the fire, becoming grossly disfigured, frozen in death. A horrid sweet smell filled the air, a smell of human flesh, burnt to a crisp.  
_

"Sir?" Major Takeda offered.

"It's nothing Major," Pete said gruffly, taking a cigar out of his pocket. "Now go about your business."

"Of course Longstreet-san. May i also remind you that Patrick-san wishes to speak with you tonight."

Longstreet sighed, the British colonel had talked a long time about getting Pete to enjoy the wonders of Japan. Perhaps he needed the time off, for god knows when the war would start.

"Tell the colonel I will be right with him tonight. I just have to take care of some affairs."

Major Takeda nodded, then quickly went off to see the organization of the artillery as Longstreet had ordered.

With that minor detail out of the way, Pete was finally alone. He headed straight to his tent, where a sheaf of papers lay on his field desk. Mostly reports on a recent naval battle of Kagoshima against a Futue clan, as well as the latest returns and manifests on delivered ammunition and equipment. But most importantly, was the letter he had started, but never quite finished. Taking advantage of this moment, Pete took up the pen...

_My dearest Louise,_

_I received your letter from New Orleans today, dated January 8th, via courier boat. I am glad to know that you are at your journey's end and tolerably comfortably located in our new home in Orleans. This is a strange land Louise, and I find myself at awe at how the natives conduct themselves. As for the land itself, it is a temperate climate, with rains and refreshing winds not unlike a few places we've been to in the south. _

_I am receiving a handsome salary from Colonel Fremantle's kin as well as Glover's trading co, and will be forwarding them to you with this letter. I am confident that in a months time, I will have these men up to scratch, prepared for their own civil war.  
_

_It is not possible to say yet whether I shall be home. I do hope to do so within a few years, when the current administration is out of office, and for that I am grateful for the updates and newspapers you have been sending me. Please send my regards and love to the boys. Tell Lee and Jinn that I hope they will show the Va boys what good boys we have down in New Orleans._

_Very affectionately yours,_  
_ James Longstreet_

It was far too long. How long has it been since he had lost his children in Richmond during that god awful war. How long would it be before he could see his home again? To hold his wife and children in his arms? Pete sighed. At forty seven years, He suddenly felt very weary and alone.

* * *

"You will enjoy this place General!" Colonel Seth Patrick, delighted at his recent promotion to Brigade command. "Best place in town, the lads enjoy it all the time!" the English exclaimed as he led a Longstreet down the glowing entertainment district in Kagoshima. Lanterns of vibrant colors and patterns hung over the streets, while around them, Pete saw several ladies, their faces painted white like snow, viewing them from the windows. He was told that they were called 'Geishas'.

"Major Takeda is suppose to meet us here soon, is he not?" Pete said stoically as he lit up a cigar, exchanging polite waves at the geishas that passed in the street, who covered their faces gracefully with their fans.

"Aye, but doesn't mean we can't have a little fun first! I hear the pleasure houses of this quarter are the best." Colonel Patrick smirked.

"I am married you know Colonel." Longstreet reminded his subordinate.

"Of course sir! Doesn't mean you can spoil it for a single man like myself." The britisher gave a conniving grin, before stopping at one of the wooden buildings in the street, it's sign simple and elegant. "This must be the place!"

"I really don't think..." Pete began.

"Nonsense! If buggering the ladies won't do you any good, they can at least give you a proper massage. I insist sir! my treat!"

Before Longstreet could even reply, the Englishman had dragged him inside the building. Unlike the other simple structures he'd seen, this one was splendidly furnished. A sweet, serene smell of fragance filled the air, along with soft, soothing flute music.

"This must be the place eh? Look, there's a mama san now." Patrick pointed to the matron of the pleasure house, an old wrinkly woman who spoke a polite greeting, bowing to the two men.

"Konbawa Madam." Seth bowed. "My friend and I are looking for some companionship..."

The old matron, obviously oblivious to the English Seth was speaking, replied _"Gomen nasai, tsuyaku ga imasu ka?"_

Seth, equally oblvious to the polite question the lady asked, sweated, but suddenly had a flash of inspriration. Reaching into his pocket for cash, as well as uttering the one word he managed to pick up during his time in Japan that seemed to get results."Onna!"

The old lady's eyes lit up, as though she suddenly understood. She bowed politely and disappeared behind the parlor.

"Money does make the world go around eh?" Seth smiled in anticipation.

It did not take long before two attractive young ladies, their faces painted while and their dresses vibrant and beautiful, appeared from the parlor, gesturing for both men to follow them.

"Finally! It's been a while since i've prigged anything."

"A little too much information colonel." Pete replied.

"Sorry sir, caught in the moment, but trust me, these ladies are reknowned throughout Japan for their skills. Just hoping to get a chance to experience it tonight!"

The two women did indeed lead Longstreet and Patrick to a decorated screen room, with a simple ceremonial tea set and lute stationed in the room. Smiling, the young ladies gestured for both men to sit while they poured the tea for them with exquisite skill. Within moments, a lute player entered the room and began playing, and the two Geisha's took out their fans, and began dancing, swirling and twirling gracefully like water.

Pete smiled as he observed the two ladies dance. There was something exotic, yet serene in the setting, and it was the first fan dance he had seen, the performances of the travelling Confederate soldier theatres notwithstanding. Minutes pass, and one of the Geishas smiled politely at Pete as she poured tea into his cup, he smiled back. Eventually as the evening wore on they moved on to sake, and Seth downed several cups furiously, in the hopes of getting on with the main act. The englishman tensed up in anticipation, which drew a slight chuckle from Longstreet.

"ALRIGHT! Let's get on with the show!" Seth stood up, face flushed with the sake he had downed all evening, started towards one of the Geishas, who gave him a horrified look.

"Seth, I don't think it's a good idea." Pete said, placing a hand on Seth, and trying to pull him away from the lady.

"Nonsense sir," Seth flushed, "Just a little fun that's all!" The englishman slurred as he pulled on the Geisha's sleeve, causing her to scream and fall back, ripping the arm off her Kimono.

At that moment, the matron of the pleasure house barged in, flanked by two bulky men. After seeing the distraught geisha on the floor, she quickly started yelling at Pete and Seth in furious Japanese, pushing Seth out of the room.

"HEY!" Seth pushed the mama san back as she violently confronted him. "I paid good money to get into this establishment, is this how you treat your-"

He didn't get another word out as the bouncer quickly moved. Seth let out a bellow of pain as the bouncer chopped his elbow with the side of his hand, momentarily paralyzing his arm. Before seth could do anything else, the room suddenly spun and he was flat on his face, a paralyzing pain stabbed in his back as the Japanese man hit a nerve center, taking him down hard.

Pete meanwhile, watched the lightning fast takedown with a quiet appreciation, whistled softly.

Just as the other bouncer made a move towards him, Pete bowed politely.

"Okay, it's been established that you can kick our asses, my friend and I will be taking our leave here. Sorry for the trouble." He smiled politely as he quickly knelt down to pick up Seth's motionless and groaning form, taking their leave.

Major Takeda Ori, accompanied by another young woman dressed in a traditional kimono, bowed politely as they met Pete in the street.

"ah, Taisho-Longstreet-san. It is a pleasure. I hope you enjoyed the festivities of the night?" The Japanese officer asked politely, noticing that Pete was propping Colonel Patrick over his shoulder. "May I ask what happened to the Colonel?"

Pete gave a brief explanation of the situation at the pleasure house, to which Captain Takeda and his female companion widened their eyes in shock. Takeda quickly gave a quick explanation to Pete and Seth on what they had just done.

"You mean they weren't whores?" Seth, obviously still dazed, slurred the last word out awkwardly.

Major Takeda raised his eyebrows at that last remark, but responded with the same patience and politeness that Pete was becoming acustomed to.

"From your perspective, no. It would be like hiring...say a skilled ballet dancer to a private function, certainly not whores, their rank deserves more respect than that."

Takeda smiled, and Longstreet could not help but notice the young woman smiling with him as well.

"In any case, Longstreet-san, may I present to you your samurai consort during your stay in Japan?" He introduced the small young woman who had accompanied him down the street. Although petite, she was well proportion and built with fair skin, her fox red hair tied in the kyoto fashion that many ladies had adopted around Japan. She bowed politely.

"Abarame Toshiko," Takeda introduced her to Longstreet. "Lord Okubo thought it best to set you up in a house in Kagoshima while you live here in our realm. Toshiko herself, is a samurai consort and has been ordered to fullfill your every need during your stay here."

Seth took a drunken appreciative look at Toshiko, her fox red hair, her slightly atheltic build, and smiled. "**Every** need?"

Longstreet raised an eyebrow as he unceremoniously dropped seth in the dusty road, the Englishman coughing up dust as he fell. "Get back to camp Seth, and get ready for some hard marching tomorrow. that's an order." Longstreet said calmly.

"Yesssir." The British colonel, surprised at being dropped, shook his head, as though oblivious that he had just been dropped. Though slightly drunk, still instinctively saluted out of habit, then turned around to walk back down the street "Lucky bugger."

Takeda, slightly amused by the exchange, continued on. "She will oversee all affairs regarding your household sir, when we are back from Campaign. My lord wishes you to focus purely on the war effort."

"Please tell her Takeda-san," Longstreet gave her a friendly nod. "That I am honored to have her, I look forward to working with her the next several months."

Takeda translated this smoothly, and Longstreet smiled, knowing the young man was eyeing her appreciatively.

"d_omo arigatou gozaimashita"_ The courtesan bowed back gracefully, a polite smile on her face, revealing nothing. So this was the barbarian from across the seas? Perhaps this will be an intriguing assignment after all. She thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the shadows of the backalley, another man watched the exchange sternly. He was a youth, no more than twenty years old, trained in the arts of bushido to the extreme, in swordsmanship and learning. To the extent that he took no wives or women, his devotion to the emperor total and complete. He was an _Ishin Shishi,_and tonight, he watched the curious foreign general with detached calm.

Ichikawa Arinori wondered to himself as he observed the courtesan bow towards the Gai Jin general. He had been instructed by Lord Shimazu to watch over him, for he was an important pawn in the fight against the Shogun. That was the one thing, the one absolute that he believed in. The shogun must go, for he had shamed the country by submitting to the foreign barbarian, but at the same time, they needed this man to show them the ways of modern war.

To kill him? Or to spare him? Shimazu says that he is useful, but a mere Daimyo's words pale in comparison to perserving the _wa_, the harmony of the emperor. Still, the emperor was powerless, surrounded by enemies on all sides as the Northern Alliance of clans sought to crush is power.

_Patience_. he thought. Whether it be tonight or a thousand days from now. The Emperor would be restored to his rightful place in the empire, and all Gai Jin would be expelled. _On that day, I will gladly take your head Gaijin._

But for now. He thought grudgingly, I will protect you with my life.

* * *

Saigo Takamori breathed a sigh of relaxation as he sat in the bath house, the steam cleansing his mood while servant girls served him tea. The girl poored clumsily, but even he did not mind, this was a time of rejuvenation, to prepare himself for the next battle where he might slay the emperor's enemies. He frownd at the frightened girl, pretending to study the cup as she poured, thanking the gods once again that he was born samurai. To rule and not be ruled.

"Saigo-san!" The samurai general looked to see his childhood friend, Okubo Toshimichi enter the room as well, partaking in the bathhouse.

"Woman! Another cup of tea please." Saigo shouted to the servant girl, who bowed deeply.

"It is great to see you again Saigo." Okubo smiled genuinely as he sat next to his friend, remembering deeply the times they had meditated together in the Shimazu family temple. The hours they sat on the meditation stone, learning to control their inner tempermant. Something that Saigo had much trouble with.

"You as well my friend, come! Let us talk of old times neh? We may as well before the coming battle."

"I hear Lord Shimazu has given you the vanguard, I wish to offer my congratulations on the honor." Okubo said warmly, the main army under Shimazu would make for Nagasaki, gateway to the west. Such a conquest would solidify Satsuma hold on Kyushu, and bring an ultimate confrontation with the shogun that much closer.

"I am merely doing my duty." Saigo said politely, but pleased to receive the congratulations from his friend. "As you should be doing yours with your own army. I hear you are giving it to the barbarian?" Saigo said gruffly.

"I am merely using him as an instrument." Okubo replied smoothly. "Who better to get our peasants into shape?"

"The Okubo i know can win with any soldiers, even peasants and common Goshi." Goshi were the lowest ranked samurai, born with status but living in penury.

"I trust this barbarian's skill, despite what many claim. From what i've heard from his contemporaries, he is a remarkable man, always managing to win despite the odds." Okubo replied. "I have heard of a famous battlefield where he swept the enemy clean with his guns, so that not even a chicken could live on it, and losing one man for every ten the enemy suffered. He will be an asset to us, just you wait."

"He is not a warrior." Saigo insisted.

"He was shot through the throat, but survived to see his war to its conclusion. How many can claim that? I think you will find his talents most useful before this is through my friend." Okubo smiled, thanking the servant girl as she reappeared with tea.

"How can we trust him? When he would so openly rebel against his sovereign nation? His liege lord? His is a traitor, with no honor."

Okubo chuckled slightly

"They do things differently back in his homeland. This liege lord, Lincoln, you speak of is elected by the commoners. Everyone, warriors, politicans, peasants, even common _eta_ (filth) get their say in who rules the land. It just so happened his domain did not like their new leader. So he rebelled. How many daimyos have done the same here?" Okubo explained patiently, remembering all that Ernst satow had taught him about America. One day, when Nippon was saved, he swore he would visit these countries to learn all he could from them, but for now, only duty and emperor awaited.

"Peasants controlling their own destiny?" Saigo was horrified by the thought, but eventually laughed at the absurdity of the statement he just made. "They truly are dishonorable scum."

"It is not their honor you need, it is their ability to teach your men to fire three rounds a minute under any weather." Okubo said plainly. "When the enemy comes, it will not be with sword and bow, but with cannon and rifles. To best the Gai Jin, we will have to use their own methods of war. Tokugawa Yoshinobu is hiring legions of them for his own armies for this very purpose, we must make sure we are ready when we meet him in battle."

"Suppose Tokugawa Yoshinobu is seeking the same engagement? To test his own forces against ours? Knowing this much about the gai jin?" Saigo said wistfully, knowing full well the odds against them in the grand picture.

"Then we will have lost."

"Do you believe this is the case?" Saigo turned to his friend with the question, steel glinting in his eyes.

"No my friend." Okubo smiled as he drank his tea. "We are going to win this one."

* * *

_**Several weeks later**_

Pete Longstreet gave an appreciative whistle as he watched the new steam corvettes pull into Kagoshima harbour. Built by English advisors who worked on the new modern docks of the port, they were the latest in the armored warships that Lord Shimazu had ordered. Copper plated corvettes armed with the very latest in armor piercing shells. They would make short work of anything the Shogun would throw at them, he thought, and rumor had it that a fleet was already approaching Kyushu with the intention of checking Satsuma.

Lord Shimazu stood in front of Pete, watching his new fleet proudly as it passed by. Unlike the battle of Higo months ago, he was dressed in a traditional western style officer's uniform. Dark blue and white to match his own men and battle colors. The retainers were armed like dragoons, carrying their own sabres and carbines.

Shimazu spoke something to Takeda, who bowed as he translated.

"My lord Shimazu says that Satsuma historically was an ancient sea power, it is fitting that we have a navy like the English."

Pete nodded politely, knowing full well that the Daimyo was not expecting him to talk.

Shimazu spoke again, this time with a question.

"How soon will the men be ready Longstreet san?" Takeda asked.

"Soon, my lord." Longstreet added the last part awkwardly. "The men have undergone two months of rigorous training. I would prefer another month, but it looks like you are looking to move?"

Shimazu grunted as he heard the translation, then nodded.

"My lord says you are correct. The main army will make for Nagasaki in the west, you and your men will be tasked with guarding our eastern flank, as well as coordinating with the Choshu to secure the straights. The fortress of Bungo is your target for now. Lord Mori will meet up with you then."

Pete nodded slowly as he took this in, remembering the hours he spent memorizing the western maps of the island that were provided to him by Glover. To Pete, although he would prefer another few weeks, a conflict was inevitable. Eastern Kyushu was Ideal country for a force his size. Steep green hills and twisting little valleys, yes, lots of good ground. Ground for his new parrott guns and riflemen.

"Please tell Lord Shimazu my men will move out as soon as possible, and that I thank him for his confidence."

Takeda nodded as he spoke to Shimazu.

"My lord wishes to inform you that you come with great expectations from your peers, do not let him down."

"I don't intend to." Pete replied with confidence, and sensing the interview over, bowed low and made his way back to camp, where his four thousand men waited.

They would march.

* * *

**Danno - thanks for the feedback! I know spelling is bit of a weakness for me, so i'll have to reread this more often, and yes, throw away characters will come :) thanks for the input!**

**Republic Empire - thanks! I'm hoping to avoid the Last Samurai comparison but i guess it's inevitable, i hope this story continues to live up to expectations ;)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_"I hope to live long enough to see my surviving comrades march side by side with the Union veterans along Pennsylvania Avenue, and then I will die happy." _

_- General James Longstreet_

* * *

Rumors of Shimazu's push north in Kyushu had spread like wildfire throughout the provinces. As Longstreet thought, such a mass movement of troops did not go unnoticed. Within a week of the two armies heading out, word had already reached the Imperial lines that the Shogunate forces of Futue and Oka clans had mobilized their armies, ready to march southward to crush the upstart Satsuma. Although Pete himself knew the size of his army, four thousand native infantry, one thousand cavalry, estimates of the combined Oka and Futue force were estimated to be at least twenty thousand. They were tall odds, but Longstreet was confident in the quality of his troops, who marched with the gait and stride of professionals. He had already sent Takeda's horsemen ahead, modern-armed cavalry with the latest in carbines and revolvers to screen the infantry advance, while Seth's brigade and artillery limbers led the march. It was a day's march away from their base at Noboeka, and Pete was already planning on making good time towards the Fortress of Bungo, and the capital city of Oita in the province. Capture of the city and province would seal the eastern passes into Higo province, where Saito and Shimazu's main force was basing their attack on Nagasaki.

Time was of the essence now, with a Shogunate fleet off Shimonoseki Straight, and the mobilizing armies of the Shogun threatening an invasion from the East, the Imperials would have to consolidate their hold on Kyushu to prepare for a main thrust in the mainland. Takeda had already brought a dispatch via a Tosa steamboat, that a combined Aizu-Jozai force had defeated an Imperial Tsu force on the mainland near Kyoto, putting the Imperial city under the grip of the Tokugawa once again. Despite whatever pretenses of peace that had floated about weeks ago, Japan was itching closer towards an all-out Civil War. And Pete had to make sure his men were ready. Already the ghosts of his past had plagued his mind the past few weeks, the endless mud, delays, and failures of his Knoxville campaign hanging over his head. But here, it was different. For one thing, he was not subordinate to a commander that did nothing to support him. True Lord Shimazu was not the best man to work with, but he didn't sabotage him or leave him undersupplied like his time under Bragg, and he was marching through well supplied and rich farm country, with fresh troops over smaller distances. This would have a different result, he thought, maneuver the enemy out of their fortifications, find some good defensive ground, then bleed him dry. He would show the feudal warlords just how much fighting had changed in the modern world, instead of being a contest of warriors and feudal knights, it was now a contest of nations, factories and will. Something his best friend Grant had taught the Army of Northern Virginia all too well in the Overland campaign, grinding the Army of Northern Virginia down to nothing.

Pete smiled as he watched his men march in their neat columns past his headquarters. They were a solid blue snake stretching miles down the countryside, the sounds of men calling the march, pots and pans banging and wagons cobbling on the road brought a familiar sensation to him. It was this aspect of war he loved and hated the most, and now, he wondered, marching north once again, but thousands of miles away from his homeland, would he ever let go of this aspect of his soul? That condemned him to send so many men to their deaths.

"General Longstreet-san," Major Takeda saluted in his saddle as he trotted his horse alongside Pete's. The staff officers maintaining a respectful distance behind them. "I trust you slept well sir."

"Yes, very well thank you." Pete returned the salute in acknowledgement. "What's the word from our advance scouts?"

"Nothing much, sir. Reports are that the main Oka army is marching south to meet us. A sizable garrison in the fortress of Bungo and they are expected to dig in and await the arrival of the reinforcements." Takeda reported. "Estimates are ten thousand men in the reinforcing column, five thousand in the fortress."

"Three times our numbers." Pete said stoically as he puffed off a cigar. "Do we expect naval support?"

Takeda shook his head. "Lord Okubo is joining our column soon with news on this, but last we heard, the fleet is busy covering the approaches south to Kagoshima. If we can take Bungo, the fleet can move operations there and support our assault on Shimonoseki."

"What I figured." Pete replied, gesturing for one of his staff officers to bring a map to him. Both officers dismounted just as Colonel Patrick and Yamashita reined in, both men saluting in turn.

"Gentlemen, welcome, please join us." Longstreet nodded as both Colonels saluted him, dismounting in turn, their sabres rattling in the saddle.

"Sir, I must say it is an honor to finally be on the campaign trail with you." Seth saluted eagerly, the Englishman exuding excitement.

"Thank you, you're too kind." Longstreet replied as politely as he could, but inwardly weary of the semi-worship going on around him, it reminded him uncomfortably of how some of the officers worshipped General Lee.

"In any case, onto present business, Takeda-san's cavalry is reporting the enemy is making for Higo pass. Is that correct?" Longstreet queried.

"Yes sir," Takeda nodded. "An enemy column of ten thousand, along with five thousand more sitting in the garrison at Bungo."

"More than twice our numbers. I dare say they are aiming to draw us out into the field." Seth whistled appreciatively. Colonel Yamashita could only nod as he heard Takeda's translation.

Pete stroked his chin in contemplation as he worked out the marching times and routes in his head. It would have been so much easier in Virginia, knowing the ground, but here he was at the complete mercy of his Japanese guides.

After what seemed like an eternity, Pete spoke.

"Two things here gentlemen, the enemy is obviously making a play for the passes into Higo province. This allows him the option of either maneuvering against us with his full force, driving us towards Hyuga. Or sending a detachment to take Lord Shimazu in the rear, while his garrison force checks us." He drew imaginary lines of march onto the map with his finger as he spoke, the rest of his command staff staying quiet out of respect, save for Takeda, who translated furiously for Colonel Yamashita.

"Puts us in quite a bit of a pickle as you say sir." Colonel Patrick replied.

Pete nodded. "One thing is clear, we do not want the enemy having control of that pass, it offers him too many options. Allowing him to strike with the initiative or offering an escape route should we defeat him." Several of the officers grinned as Pete said this.

"Major Takeda," Pete eyed his chief of staff, "Several orders please. The easy marching is over."

"Of course sir." Major Takeda nodded, taking out a small notebook.

"Seth's brigade is to force-march to Tsukumi," He placed a finger on a little coastal town off the Eastern tip of Kyushu island. "From what we know, it is a main producing center of iron and produce for the province, as well as a port, something that fuels their war economy. Seize it and raze it, the enemy's fleet will be out of a base of operations."

He then pointed towards Bungo.

"That's an open invitation to attack us in the field, with more than twice our numbers, and an opportunity to wipe out a third of Satsuma's army. It's something they can't resist. So Colonel Yamashita, I want you to find a good patch of land between Bungo and Tsukumi. Preferably with rolling hills. Entrench with our artillery and prepare for the Oka to attack. Seth's men will join you shortly."

"Major Takeda, your cavalry are of utmost importance in this mission." Pete stared straight at the major. "I want a strong screen placed north of this position, deflect any enemy cavalry from us and protect our movements from any raids."

"With luck, we can annihilate the Oka before their allies even meet Lord Shimazu."

The commanders were quiet as Pete laid out the plan. It was an aggressive thrust, into enemy territory with three times their numbers. Audacious and aggressive, something they didn't expect from the famous defensive general. But this campaign was dictated by the main thrust by the western army, and Pete did not intend to leave them vulnerable to attack. Although the enemy was numerous, he was confident his men could more than exceed the speed of the enemies, especially considering the various options they had to contemplate in their position.

"Let's go gentlemen, within a week, I expect us to meet the Oka in the field and destroy their army."

* * *

**The Battle of Bungo, June 1867**

The summer rains had been kind to Pete and his army, and although the trails of the provinces were primitive when compared to the macadamized roads back home, the convoy of his artillery trains and supply wagons rolled through the hills of Bungo without much difficulty. As soon as Pete had his orders sent out, the Army of the East had moved with unprecedented speed, shielded from scouts by Takeda's cavalry. Seth's column had taken the local garrison at the port town of Tsukumi unawares, razing the docks and ironworks to the ground before leaving to join the main column. The Oka warlord, who had contemplated marching through Higo pass to assail Lord Shimazu's exposed southern flank, decided it was impossible to march on his enemy with an active enemy force still in his rear, threatening to burn his province its wealth to the ground. The Oka soon moved towards Pete's army, gathering the garrison of Bungo with him so that four days later, over ten thousand men met the Satsuma army on the hilly countryside. Pete, already having instructed Yamashita to position himself on ground he deemed defensible, arrived to find the Satsuma corps dug in on the crest of a series of rolling hills overlooking the northern valley, where already the enemy army was forming up.

Pete wiped the sweat off his brow as he contemplated the enemy from the crest of the first hill. It was a bright day, the sun warming the lush and fertile plains below so that a light fog of steam rose from the valley floor, somewhat obscuring the camp below.

At this point, he nodded appreciatively to Yamashita, who obviously knew this country well, he couldn't have picked a better spot himself. Three rolling hills, the first two preceded by a light thicket of trees and forestry, enough to hide a battalion in. While the third, bigger hill, overlooked the first two, but positioned behind enough that there was a small valley floor between them, similar to the ground between the Little and Big round tops at Gettysburg. That brought a sly grin to his face. Yes, this was good ground, not as good as Fredericksburg, but it would do. He already instructed Seth to place his three batteries at the crest of the largest hill, so that they were not just able to observe their movements, but to also bombard them from afar.

"The scouts say that the enemy is approaching in two lines, limited artillery, but several large formations of Yari Cavalry, regiment sized."

"Have our spear levies watch for them." Saito Takamori had thought of reinforcing the Eastern army with additional soldiers to bolster their ranks, but to Longstreet's disappointment they weren't even rifle trained levies, but peasant spear infantry. Still, they would have a role to play

Pete knew that Seth regretted not having enough time to train his men to use the British square formation, for they would have surely come in handy, but his experience of fighting Union cavalry had already shown him that the days of the great cavalry charge and Murat were over, perhaps here he would show the enemy. "Takeda-san, I am relying on your three battalions of cavalry to protect our flanks."

"We won't let you down sir." Takeda bowed.

"Good. Seth, Yamashita, I want all our light infantry and sharpshooters placed in the thickets and trees before the hills, battalion strength, one regiment of line infantry to protect each hill but on my signal they are to fall back onto our main position."

"So we are to just give up the high ground to them sir?" Seth asked in bemusement.

Pete smirked. "Yes, that is what will draw them in. They'll think we're on the run, and send the rest of their men into the valley between our two hills. Then our batteries and the main line of regulars can destroy half their corps before they bring the other half up. It'll be like Fredericksburg, or Malvern Hill. Our batteries will be on this hill, while theirs will be too far behind the advance, unable to provide support." Pete said patiently, ignoring the fact that soon, the very spot they were standing on may very well be bathed in blood.

"There's nothing complicated about this gentlemen," Longstreet explained. "The enemy will come at us head on, doubtless they are arrogant in their strength in numbers, so let us use that to their advantage."

He turned to the British colonel. "Seth, once our light skirmishers and first line fire their volleys, I want they to withdraw. They are only holding the hill as a demonstration. I don't want your regiments shredded."

"Of course sir!" Seth saluted.

"This is our chance to start the campaign on an aggressive note. Crush their army here and the city will be open to occupation." Pete repeated. "Now, let's get this started."

* * *

**Commisar Danno: thanks! glad you liked it :)**

**John Dunkelberg: Indeed, the terrain of Kyushu with its rolling hills does give Longstreet some advantages :D  
**

**Skeleton Emperor: Thanks for the review :) I think I shogun'ed myself out a few months ago, having played the campaign so much i think, i'll endeavour to update as often as i can.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Battle of Bungo**

* * *

The line infantry of Longstreet's light corps flowed onto the hills, and Pete watched with satisfaction as his officers formed the bulk of the regular line infantry on the last ridge, two solid lines of blue in the face of the massive column that was formed on the plains below. His men had covered nearly twenty miles in a day, and the exhaustion was showing on the faces of the recruits, he even had several dozen fall out from straggling. But the doubts he had initially harboured about these men were put to rest- they were tough, unbelievably tough considering they had no prior combat experience in modern warfare. The peasants, used to the hard toil and labor, took to his commands and orders without complaint, marching for the better part of the day with little to no rest to gain this precious position.**  
**

Another thing that astounded him was the order and discipline of his new troops. Back home, the road would have been littered with discarded equipment, backpacks, blanket rolls, tables, pots and pans, and other loot that his men had picked up on their campaign, but the Japanese infantry had piled their belongings in neat rows, with none of the chaotic mess that he was use to in the Confederate army.

A courier reined in beside Longstreet, saluting professionally. "General Longstreet sir." The man was one of Seth's English aides.

"Report." Pete puffed another breath of smoke from his cigar.

"Colonel Yamashita begs to report his batteries are in position, he has observed elements of the enemy forces approaching the foot of the first hill."

Pete instinctively took a look at the distant hill with his binoculars, it was too difficult to see any signal flags through the thickets of trees.

"Yes sir," the courier nodded. "As you described, in skirmish formation, regimental strength."

"Carry on corporal."

The courier saluted in the saddle, then promptly rode off to the rear, leaving Pete alone at the crest, his staff keeping a respectful distance behind him. Major Seth Patrick was standing by as well, his own staff ready to give the signal to the artillery batteries to commence firing.

The Oka army, Longstreet noted with interest, fielded several regiments of what he would have considered regular line infantry, mixed in with a mass of levies and sword-armed samurai. They had roughly the same number of artillery pieces as his own army, but they were scattered amongst the troops and deployed to the rear, whereas his own batteries were concentrated at the crest of the hill, overlooking all the deployments of the Oka army as well as covering their approaches. Scattered explosions bombarded the hillside as the enemy attempted to dislodge Longstreet's men out of the trees, but the dense brush provided enough cover that the damage was minimal. His own focus was on the columns of enemy troops forming in front of him.

It was quite an awesome sight, over ten thousand men deploying in lines to assail his position, the same weight as a Union light corps back home. And he was defending against it with the equivalent of a Confederate light division. But considering the odds of the ground and the training of his men, he was confident that it was more than even.

At this moment, Ōkubo Toshimichi, nominal commander of the Eastern army approached Longstreet, in the crisp blue uniform of the Satsuma regulars.

"My Lord Okubo wishes you a good morning Longstreet-san." Major Takeda, approached with the General, and once again Longstreet marvelled at the organization and work ethic of the man who was simultaneously his chief of staff and translator. Takeda looked like he slept a wink all week.

"Tell him I give him my regards as well." Although Pete would have said this while still observing the enemy back home, he knew the customs of these people by now and bowed politely to Okubo before continuing.

Okubo said something, and Takeda translated almost instantaneously. "My lord comments how much has changed, a year ago, our men would have been in samurai armor and using bows and swords. Now, they are changed, even the enemy has changed."

"And for good reason," Longstreet replied.

He was already observing the enemy lines forming to assault their position. The enemy commander also seemed to concentrate his samurai and spear levies in a massive column behind the western trained troops, as though intending to pierce his line similar to how Saigo Takamori did to the Kumamoto at Higo. Only this mass of men was as numerous as the army Lord Shimazu used then.

"The enemy are trained by the French, they will come in the French style." Longstreet explained for the benefit of his staff. "Closing the distance with massed formations, minimal fire, before deploying in front of us. Three rank lines. We'll need strong skirmish lines to counter their own sharpshooters."

Okubo nodded, watching the battle unfold with interested. To any observer, it seemed as though the mass of men in front of them was like an unstoppable battering ram of steel and flesh, against the thin line that Longstreet had put out.

Pete nodded to Colonel Patrick, his three batteries of guns already armed and primed.

"Seth, you may commence firing."

"Sir! Batteries, on my command!" He raised his sword. "FIRE!" the sword dropped.

A thunderous roar exploded from the parrott guns, slamming into the front ranks of the Oka lines.

It had begun.

* * *

Matsuda Keiji, lieutenant of the fifth light company, 42nd battalion, flinched unvoluntarily as the cannon from the hillside roared, belching up smoke and ash. Less than twenty seconds later, he saw the first of the explosions amongst the enemy ranks as the first explosive shells found their mark. Men and horses alike vanished in a cloud of smoke and flame, and spouts of earth shot up along the entire enemy line. It was the new way of war, one that he and his men had devoted the last several months of their lives to mastering, and it terrified him inwardly.

It was not easy to adopt the barbarian ways, even as a samurai, but if his liege lord ordered it, then so be it. While he was armed with a modern rifle, his old katana still hung on its scabbard by his side. Old habits died hard.

Another volley from the cannon roared from the hillside where Taicho Longstreet was commanding from, and for a single moment, he silently thanked the kami of the guns that he was not subject to the bombardment the Oka were going through now. The Oka column shuddered like a wounded animal, as explosions tore through the ranks, throwing up bodies like bloody ragdolls.

Keiji meanwhile, was protected by the brush and trees of the first hill. He and his men were light infantry, the most independent and reliable soldiers in either army, and it was up to them to deliver the first blow on the enemy. A great honor in itself.

"Stay down men! Do not fire until I give the order!" The major of the battalion, a white officer under the orders of Colonel Yamashita, was making his rounds across the companies, striding calmly in front of the ranks as five hundred of his blue uniformed skirmishers remained hidden in the tall grass and trees. A japanese translator accompanied the major, parroting his instructions in the native language as he spoke. Keiji was barely paying attention, instead looking at the massive black column that was fast approaching them.

The Oka were marching fast, eager to close the distance and oblivious to their presence, focusing instead on the battle lines Longstreet had formed at the crest of the hill.

"Give the enemy a good volley!" The major reminded his men, "Then fall back to the second line!"

The words felt like bile in the pit of Keiji's stomach. This was not the traditional way. Normally, archers or musketmen would open with a volley, then both sides would close in to settle it with cold steel. But the world was changing, and Keji realized that if they had done the same, it would be them marching into the guns of the Oka instead of opposite.

"Set your sights for two hundred yards!" The Major reminded his men, and several of the dark blue Satsuma infantry began checking their rifles.

The first enemy shots started pouring into the forest, and Keiji watched as a man had his head torn off by a cannonball from the Oka lines. More explosive shells discharged themselves on the trees above, sending a storm of splinters into the skirmishers that killed several men where they were standing, while others simply cried in pain on the ground.

By this time the column was within three hundred yards of the trees, and Keiji could make out the distinctive jet black armor of the katana samurai, as well as the dull garbs of the peasant levies. The Oka had not heavily invested in modern weaponry, for behind the infantry were three regiments of Yari cavalry, armed and armored in the traditional way. At least the trees would be some obstacle to them.

Sensing the moment right, the Major gave the order.

"Make ready!" The Major roared just as another shell exploded beside him, killing a man of the color party.

Five hundred rifles trained downhill at the massive column.

"Aim!"

More rifles were brought up to the men's shoulders. Somewhere at the front of the column, several of the samurai bursted forward, hoping to give the ultimate sacrifice for their comrades.

"FIRE!"

"Satsuma-sama!" The skirmishers cheered as one, then fired.

Five hundred rifles slammed into five hundred shoulders as the entire forest, once quiet, exploded into a line of smoke and flame. The front of the Oka column seemed to blossom into a cloud of red mist as the front ranks toppled from the opening volley. Some of the rifle balls went through several men before stopping, the old lacquered armor doing nothing against the spinning trajectory of a modern rifle bullet.

Yet still, they came on, and Keiji found himself feeling a small swell of pride in his heart for his enemy. Pride, and shame as well, for having killed so worthy a foe in such a way. Yet the demands of the moment outweighed any ounce of regret he had in his heart.

"Fire at will!" The Major ordered, falling back with his staff as he delegated the task of the fight to his captains and lieutenants.

"Break into pairs!" Keiji shouted at the men of his company. They had been the best of the batch of recruits, personally handpicked by Colonel Yamahshita himself, and they needed no further explanation. As one unit, they suddenly branced off into their assigned pairs, one man taking cover and reloading while his partner aimed at an enemy. As soon as one man shot, the other would cover him and fire, whilst taking cover behind the trees.

A minie bullet spent itself against the tree that Keiji was hiding behind, and he felt a slight scratch on his cheek as a small splinter was shot off the hard wood, but he kept focused, putting the bullet into one of his newly minted breech loading rifles before aiming it into the mass of samurai.

He saw a cavalry leader, dressed in the blood red armor of Oka, and he pulled the trigger, knocking the man off the saddle.

"Fall back!" The Satsuma captains shouted to each of their companies as the first of the Oka reached the treeline. The front wave of skirmishers fired one last volley, before turning to run to the second line. The Oka samurai, enraged at such a cowardly method of war, charged forward, catching a few skirmishers in the back with their swords and bows.

Keiji himself, loaded his rifle as he ran, then checked to make sure each chamber of his colt revolver was full before he turned around to check. Most of his company had made it with him to the crest of the first hill, and already they formed a crude line to cover the retreating comrades who had yet to make it.

"Aim for the officers and katana samurai!" Keiji ordered, his face a mask of gunpowder and sweat, then without waiting further, he aimed his revolver downhill towards the approaching samurai and fired. Again and again.

* * *

Puffs of smoke and the low crackling of rifle shots seemed to echo from the forest below Longstreet's position. Immediately to his left, the vast majority of his army lay in wait, kneeling in the tall grass to conceal their positions. Only the officers remained standing.

As he chomped on his cigar, he nodded with quiet approval when he saw through his binoculars that the signal corps on the first crest were waving their flags, informing him of the successful withdrawl from the forest. Good, everything was going according to plan.

Two whole regiments of his sharpshooters had withdrawn from the wood of the first hill, conceding it to the Oka, but making sure they paid a deep price for every step. They were to fix the enemy's attention and draw him in. From what he had observed before, the Shogunate forces could not resist having a battle decided by the cold steel, he would bait them and use that against them. It also distracted the opposing general, whose batteries could only fire at the forest at the base of the hill, and not at his own men at the crest of the larger hill. It also concealed the fact that he also quietly shifted his regiment of revolver cavalry behind his main line.

As the regiments withdrew in an orderly fashion, they left behind a carpet of dead in the forest, both samurai and peasant levies. These men were hand picked by Seth and Yamashita as the best and brightest fighters, men whose talents lay in more than just standing in a straight line trading vollies with other levies, and he saw that his confidence was not misplaced. He must have shattered at least a brigade of levies in the forests, at the cost of perhaps a hundred or so men. Memories of the fields of slaughter he had seen at Fredericksburg and Malvern Hill popped into his mind, and the field he saw this day was not that far from the horrors he had recalled back then. This was another meat grinder, plain and simple. And he had not even played his last card yet.

"Our light companies are being pressed." Seth Patrick reined in beside Longstreet, his face dripping with sweat and soot from the artillery he had commanded. Those same guns were now littering the Oka lines with shells, digging deep craters all along the valley floor.

"They can't have much more behind this." Longstreet said calmly, then clicked his tongue to gesture his horse forward. A small company of elite Koguma Black Bear infantry followed the general closely as he moved.

Already he could see it in the valley below, his skirmishers were running downhill to the lower bowl of the valley behind the two hills, followed closely by the black mass that was the Oka army. The first samurai were already checking their advance, having seen the dark blue lines of the rest of Longstreet's army staring down at them from the crest of the second hill, along with his artillery, while the Oka batteries were still too far to support them.

* * *

"Fall back to the main line!" Colonel Yamashita shouted at this light troops as they continued running towards the second, larger hill, where the bulk of Longstreet's troops were hiding.

Lieutenant Keiji didn't need to be told twice, and he quickly finished meleeing the samurai who had occupied his attentions, deflecting his katana blow with the butt of his rifle, before slamming the stock in the man's face. A Bayonet to his exposed throat quickly finished him off while his partner shot another peasant levie that tried to rush them with a spear.

"Keep running!" A blue coated sergeant shouted, only to have his brains explode from a minie bullet that fired from the trees. The Oka were forming their line infantry with their samurai now, and the increased enemy fire was telling on his troops.

"Back to the main line!" Keiji echoed the order as he ran, thanking the heavens that the Oka cavalry were still trapped in the infernal wood, otherwise they would have been cut down as they ran.

He turned back and saw the Oka were organizing now, forming into their lines once again as almost eight thousand troops began emerging from the wood. It was almost as though for every man he and his battalion had killed, three more ressurected to take their place. How could they even hope to stop such a mass?

His answer came as they reached the first line, and only then did Keiji appreciate the magnitude of the trap they had led the Oka in. Four regiments of regular Satsuma line infantry formed in double line standard and three batteries of Parrott guns suddenly opened up on the Oka formations.

At that moment, Keiji was glad that he was on this side of the hill.

* * *

The remaining Oka didn't stand a chance.

Four thousand muskets belched flame, dropping hundreds of Oka infantry in an instant, with some being hit as many as five or six times before even falling. Seth's batteries also opened up at that instant, showering the entire hillside with explosive shell and canister.

The first lines of the Oka column crumbled into a bloody heap, bodies were tossed in the air, along with parts of horses and equipment. Longstreet cringed inwardly as he saw a decapitated head fly through the air, a grim reminder of one of his comrades who had died in Mexico.

"Pour it in boys!" Seth yelled as he stood in the saddle, completely caught in the moment. Yamashita meanwhile, simply watched the battlefield quietly, drumming his fingers calmly along the pommel of his saddle.

It didn't take long before the Oka lines dissolved completely. Peasant levies and conscripts were the first to throw away their swords and spears, while the hardened core of the samurai army, those who refused to give up, were simply shredded by the repeating rifle and cannon fire. The Satsuma line infantry were well trained, firing in two ranks and reloading as the other rank fired, pouring a continuous fire into the cauldron of death and flame as the Oka vainly tried to climb onto the hill. He watched in amazement as a group of samurai horsemen charged the line with wild abandon, only to have all of them ripped from their saddles with a crushing volley. Amazingly, a cadre of swordsmen managed to get within ten yards of the line before being mowed down by revolver fire from his cavalry.

Yet, all the bravery in the world could not overcome grim reality, and within minutes, the Oka side of the hill was covered in a mass of death, dying and writhing men. Whatever formations were left, were simply crumpled fragments of men running for their lives. He estimated that at least four thousand were left, fleeing for their lives.

This was the order he hated giving, yet he had to if he wanted to crush the enemy completely. He turned to Takeda Ori.

"Release the cavalry Major Takeda, sweep the remaining infantry aside and capture their cannon. The day is ours." he said, his voice soft and subdued.

Takeda raised his sabre in salute. "At once Longstreet-Taicho!"

He turned to his staff member, who quickly blew the bugle, and on that order, one thousand Satsuma revolver cavalry bursted from the reserve line, cutting down the refugees and shooting those who stood to put up a fight. The screams of the fighting and dying continued even as the cavalry rushed past the forest that was previously occupied by the Oka, and into the shattered core of their army.

"A splendid victory." Seth reined in beside Longstreet. "Please, allow me to shake your hand sir." he extended his hand to Pete.

Longstreet took the hand without emotion on his face. "The only thing as sad as a battle lost, is a battle won. Wasn't that what your Duke of Wellington said?" Pete replied stoically. "It's only one battle, I figure there's more yet to come."

"Yes, but even so, with this victory, Kyushu is as good as ours." Seth pressed on excitedly, "Now nothing will stop Lord Shimazu from taking Nagasaki."

"No." even Pete had to admit that. "But what next...I think, gentlemen, that the Shogun will not take this defeat lightly. Sooner or later, we'll feel the consequences of what we've accomplished here."

Colonel Yamashita nodded solemnly as he heard the translation. In more than one way, Longstreet-Taicho was correct.

The battle for Nippon, the Empire, had only just begun.

* * *

**chippermovie** : Thanks! Glad you like it. and yes i will purchase Rome 2 total war...who knows, depending on how awesome it is, I may write something...:) I will definitely be including some city scenes, but with a focus on the political aspect as well. Although total war does cover this to an extent, that is definitely something i'd like to see more in future games!

**StEbAnRoPeRo:** Thanks for the review! And yes, the French will have a part to play in this soon enough :)

**Commissar Danno: **Glad you liked it :) I will definitely update this when I can, burnout unfortunately is a problem with me, but I'll keep working at it slow and steady.


End file.
